Dante's journey: Unova
by Silvers D Dante
Summary: The beginning story of a young trainer under the name of Dante SilverFang who is the son of a famous explorer. his journey starts in Unova with his very first pokémon: Lupio. how will thing unfold as Dante and Lupio travel the lands of unova?
1. A meeting of souls

**Okay,**** this is my first fanfiction. Another thing, English is my third language so I apologize for any grammar mistakes I commit in this story well enjoy**

On the morning of his birthday number twelve Dante Silverfang woke up earlier that he had ever done so before. Today marked the beginning oh his great journey across the grand world of Pokémon. He rapidly and almost desperately took a shower, put on his black and silver outfit, fixed his neck-long silvery hair and ate breakfast because he was excited to reach Prof. Sophu's laboratory as soon as humanly or pokémonly possible.

When finished Dante raced out the door where he immediately bumped into his Childhood friend; Shenzi liona. "WHOA easy there pup, remember the pokémon we are about to receive where specially picked for us by our fathers so there is no need for you to race down to the lab" Said Shenzi with her characteristic feline like smile. "True, but I had to wait twelve years to be able to start my journey and I'll be dammed if I arrive late" said Dante. Then he rapidly turned around the back of his feet and said: "Don't call me "pup" you know I hate that."

As the future trainers walked to the laboratory professor Diana Sophu was debating whether giving Dante the pokémon Dante's father sent for him was a good idea since it being both incredibly rare and possessed a rare color pattern. "Is it a good idea to give a young trainer such a potentially powerful pokémon as their starter?" asked the professor to herself. "What if it turns on Dante and ends up seriously hurting him or even killing him?" she added worried. "Seriously Drake, what where you thinking when you send me the egg of a Wolfwyrm alpha?" screamed the stressed professor to the air. "This pokemon fits my son's personality perfectly" said the famed explorer Drake Silverfang over the communicator surprising the professor. "How long have you been there listening?" asked Diana. "Long enough to know that you worry about my son, there's no need for that, Dante is perfect for the pokémon I selected" answered Drake with a smirk on his face. "Well could you at least tell me how in the hell are you so sure about this?" asked the professor with her hands on her face showing her disliking for the situation. "This race of Pokemon are known for being notoriously powerful and they will not follow the orders of anyone who is weaker than them" rapidly added the professor. "No need for you to worry, my son will grow strong alongside his pokemon making sure there's no problem" said the explorer with a laid-back attitude in his words and a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Hello Miss. Diana" Shenzi said as the professor made it look as if there was nothing to worry. "Hello children, you are here earlier than I expected you two to be, especially since I know Dante here sleeps until its time for lunch" said Donna the professor's assistant who went to greet the young trainers. "Is everything ready?" asked Dante with impatience on his voice. "Yes your starters have been fed, checked, and approved by both the professor and myself so just go ahead into the main room and say hello to your future pokemon" said the young woman with a friendly smile. Dante and Shenzi walked into the main room where five pokéballs rested in table, two of which where different, one being black with a silver wolf symbol and the other being orange with a golden lion symbol. Both trainers immediately recognized whose pokéball was for who and looked at each other with a smile. "Okay then who's gonna go first?" asked Prof. Diana as she walked into the room with a clipboard in hand. "Ladies first!" said Shenzi with a mischievous face towards Dante who just grunted slightly. "Okay then Shenzi, your father obtained your pokemon himself when he traveled to Sinnoh as you know. The Golden pokéball is for you, now go ahead and claim It." stated the professor. Shenzi walked to the table and picked up the pokéball then proceeded to release her starting pokemon who turned put to be a male shinx. "HE LOOKS SO CUTE!" claimed Shenzi. "I think his name should be Gold since his yellow fur actually looks golden." The professor handed the feline looking girl a Pokédex and five spare pokéballs. "okay then Dante, its your turn now." said the professor "but before you release your pokemon I must tell you something; the pokemon species your father sent for you is extremely dangerous to handle, you must not falter in front of him, do not act weak, Because if you do he will no longer respect you and destroy you. Do we understand each other?" added grimly. Dante looked down for a second, with a smirk which then became a huge mischievous smile he said: "My father sure picked the perfect pokemon for me, eh?" The boy walked up the pokéball, he held it in his hand feeling the weight in his hand and finally tossing up the pokéball releasing his pokemon. At first when the pokemon was released everyone thought it was a riolu with an odd color pattern but then Dante noticed it was just similar to the jackal, it was around the same size and weight of a riolu but had the hair of a Zoroark, a flowing tail, silver armor-looking plates on shoulders, chest and knees. The pup had more canine features than the jackal and had a black and silver color pattern witch really brought out the extremely sharp claws on both hands and feet. When the pokemon opened his eyes he instantly locked eyes with Dante and extended his right paw as if to trying to touch the trainer. Dante reached back to him and when they touched both the trainer's and Pokémon's eyes shine bright silver light.

Every one in the room was in shock as waves of silver aura energy pulsated from both the pokemon and trainer. But it didn't last long, when things settled down Dante looked up and said: "what you just saw was Lupio and I forging a physic bond" everyone looked worried including Shenzi who earlier was admiring his Pokémon's cuteness. "Lupio?" asked the professor. "Yes, uhm... that's the name of the first stage in their evolutionary line. He told me that and his wild name." answered Dante while scratching the back of his head and smiling.

Meanwhile the Lupio looked around the laboratory until he locked eyes with Shenzi's Shinx. After one quick look Lupio decided they should battle and become friends. As Lupio growled to Gold Dante realized that he had the same thought too. Dante's first battle with his new friend will be against his most beloved friend and said: "Shenzi, I challenge you to a pokemon battle with my Lupio."

Shenzi smirked with confidence. "I accept your challenge, pup." said Shenzi with a huge smile on her face. But before they could start the battle they where interrupted by the professor. "Okay then, at least let me finish giving you both your stuff. First things first." said the professor as she placed herself in between of the trainers and their pokemon. "This is a pokédex, a very important computer for the trainer. Its water, shock, heat and electricity proof but don't loose it because it cannot be replaced" said the professor with an authoritarian tone in her voice. "First I need you both to scan your pokemon." She added. Dante opened the pokédex and scanned Shenzi's Gold first "Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When Shinx flexes its muscles, it generates electricity. When sensing danger, its fur glistens. Type: Electric. Known moves: Thunder fang, tackle and leer" said the machine. "Wow, now you Lupio" said Dante as he turned to his Pokemon. "Lupio, The gamma wolf pokemon. When in a full moon the male Lupio grow stronger and faster, especially when part of a strong pack. Type: Dark. Known moves: Midnight slash, extreme speed and Howl" claimed the machine in a robotic female tone. "Midnight slash?" asked the trainers to the professor. "Well you see each stage in this species have a powerful special move. This move consists of charging the claw with Dark or psychic energy then attacking the enemy with it. Unlike most pokemon, Lupio must find balance between his physical strength and his special strength to reach their maximum strength." answered the professor incredibly matter of fact way.

"Wow" both trainers expressed being surprised by Dante's Lupio's potential of strength. "Yup, now that both of you have what you came here to do. You can go outside and battle to your heart's content" said the professor. Both trainers looked at each other and their pokemon did the same. In a matter of seconds both trainers found themselves outside ready to battle.

"Use thunder fang gold" ordered the female trainer and the Shinx ran towards Lupio with light blue sparks on his mouth. "Lupio, dodge then use howl to get stronger" said Dante. As the Shinx closed in the wolf jumped at incredible speed and when reached the top he howled with great vigor. "Great now use extreme speed to knock back your opponent" added Dante. The wolf disappeared in mid-air due to the speed he was moving and reappeared behind Shinx then proceeds to tackle the lion pokemon sending him across the field. Shenzi frowned as she asked for tackle. And Gold hurled himself towards the wolf which attempted to hold his ground before being sent off and slamming into a tree. "Let's try midnight slash now" said Dante. The Pokémon's claws where covered with a shadow like energy then Lupio charged forward a great speed striking the Shinx which fell to the ground defeated.

Both Trainers where surprised and speechless at the sheer power of the wolves' main attack. "That Lupio of yours is gonna wreck havoc wherever you go, I will be going to kanto and start my journey there. Have you decided where to go?" remarked the female trainer while returning her defeated Shinx to his pokéball. "Yes I will be going to Sinnoh since that might give me a chance to meet the chaos pokemon." answered the male trainer. "Although if I go unova I might get to meet zekrom... ughhh you know what let me ask Lupio what he think." he added in distress. He asked the pokemon which replied with a shrug. "Alright then that decides it, i'm going to unova and then to Sinnoh and try to capture Giratina when i'm stronger" stated the trainer in a matter-of-fact way. "Capturing Giratina? Seriously Dante when you get this ideas you really don't hold back do you" stated Shenzi while laughing whole heartedly.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think and any tips and criticism would be accepted. Next chapter coming out pretty soon**


	2. What hides in the shadows of the moon?

The night of the same day Dante had obtained Lupio he decided to stay up all night with Lupio since it was full moon and the wolf couldn't sleep during a full moon thanks to all energy he obtained from it. "So you and I are linked to each other psychically allowing me to feel your emotions and vice versa eh." Dante stated while walking with the wolf through the forest near their town. The wolf agreed with a small growl like sound, "tomorrow morning we will be going to Professor Juniper's laboratory in Unova. Can you imagine the adventures we will have over there?" Said the trainer with his excitement showing in his eyes.

Lupio cried out trying to show his trainer something peculiar. "What is it?" asked the trainer. "You want to show me something?" he added. The wolf nodded and then proceeded charging the shadows in his arm as if attempting the Midnight slash move but then the shadows became stronger and bigger covering most of the wolf pokemon. "The moonlight enhances your attacks?" asked Dante. The wolf nodded with agreement, "good, not let me see what you can do. Unleash your power Lupio." Commanded the trainer.

Lupio barked as he unleashed a barrage of slashes into the air showing off his reach then he aimed to a huge boulder that exploded into ruble the second the wolf touched it. "Great power now do it again, I want to see what you are made out of." Claimed the trainer while smiling greatly.

"This child would be incredibly strong" Said Professor Sophu while watching Dante and Lupio from a distance. "Let's hope he can manage so much power since it can corrupt a person…" Added her assistant right next to her. "He will be alright; did you forget whose son is he?" Said Prof. Sophu. "Do you think he will find out? People in town know not to talk about it but people in Unova will notice he is not normal." Said the assistant grimly. "I don't know Donna, the hair won't be a problem since it's common for teens to dye their hair and the eyes are hidden with contacts. Let's just hope he doesn't undergo too much stress or the effects could reverse." Answered the professor.

The time had arrived for Dante to mount the plane to Unova and Shenzi the one to Kanto. "This is goodbye for now eh, don't worry we will see very soon and then I will defeat you with my stronger team." Said Shenzi with her confident smirk. Dante laughed and said: "Challenge accepted I can't wait until next time we see each other."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR SON BEFORE I HANDED OVER A DAMN LUPIO TO HIM!?" Screamed the Professor to the explorer over a communication panel with anger in her voice. "Well, I wasn't sure until now. At first it was just a possibility to Dante's huge amount of life energy." Drake answered very calmly. "Well what are you going to do about it? If his energy is released violently everyone within a square mile could be reduced to ashes." The professor asked. "Nothing really, eventually he will find out by himself and then I will get him a teacher so he can learn to control it." He answered. "Really? Do nothing until it actually becomes a problem? Your procrastination is literally going to shake the world to its core" claimed the professor in exasperation. "Relax, his powers won't become that powerful until he reaches the age of fifteen to seventeen" answered the explorer with a laidback attitude. "Well it's your son and so it will be your problem" She said finally giving up on argument.

It took almost six hours to get to Unova from Lucraria in a direct plane, thankfully due the previous night Dante didn't get any sleep so he was able to sleep soundly throughout the whole trip until the plane met some turbulence before reaching the airport near the Nuvema Town. As Dante noticed that he was nearing his destination he was unable to hold his excitement. "This is it, the start of my journey with you Lupio." He said to the pokemon sitting next to him fixated upon a lady that looked like she was used to flying and so was not amused.

"What is it? Something bothering you Lupio" asked the worried trainer. Lupio pointed to the woman and Dante looked trying to see why his pokemon was so interested in her. "I don't see anything wrong." He said finally. But that didn't deter the Wolf and so he kept staring into her.

As Dante waited for professor Juniper who was supposed to pick him up and introduce him to the Unova region somebody approached him from behind. "Excuse me, is your name Dante Silverfang?" asked the woman that was on the plane with them. "Yes, is everything okay?" answered the surprised trainer. "Follow me." She commanded while walking to an alleyway next to the airport.

"What's going –"said the trainer as he discovered he was being surrounded by Purrloins and Pawniards looking at him. "My name is Gilliana Harmonia and I will be taking that pokemon if it isn't much trouble dear." Said the woman with an almost seductive tone to her speaks. "I would rather eat glass before letting you take my Pokemon." Said the trainer with anger behind his words "LUPIO use midnight slash barrage and finish this weaklings." He commanded. "Ugh guess we are gonna have to take them forcefully." Said the woman annoyed.

The fight started and Lupio was defeating the purrloins and pawniards with a combination of Midnight slash and extremespeed but their foes just kept on coming and advancing until an Emboar appeared from the middle of nowhere intimidating the still conscious part. "Attack you coward!" ordered the woman. "Ugh I'm gonna have to do this myself then, Go Bisharp! Use aerial ace" she commanded angrily. "Wait for him then use hammer arm" Said a blonde trainer with an angry look in her eyes.

The bisharp approached at incredible speed but the instant he came in range to the emboar it received a monstrous impact from the beast and was immediately defeated. "I would recommend you go away missy!" said our Dante's rescuer. She immediately reached for a flash bomb and blinded everyone. By the time they where able to see the woman and her pokemon disappeared.

"Are you okay? Prof. Juniper asked me to come pick you up and then I noticed you where being attacked. What happened?" asked the brunette trainer. "uhm… she asked me to hand over my pokemon and when I refused she sent her pokemon against me but its okay my Lupio was able to hold them off until you arrived, thanks for that" he said shyly because he noticed how beautiful his rescuer was. "There is nothing to thank me for, just doing what every trainer should do." She answered while smiling towards the blushing trainer.

The ride to the laboratory was pretty quiet, partly because Dante was embarrassed that he needed rescuing and also because he was interested in knowing the name of the strange pokémons that roamed the wilderness around him. "So, what's the story with that pokemon of yours? Never seen one of those pokemon before. What is it?" she asked trying to break the silence in the car. "Uhm... His name is Lupio, he is known as the gamma wolf pokemon and they are only found in the twilight island off the coast off Lucraria. That's where I come from." The trainer answered. "Oh and how come you started your journey here instead of in Lucraria?" She proceeded to ask. "Well, Lucraria doesn't have a pokemon league or gyms so it is custom that when a child starts their pokemon journey they choose another region and compete there. It is also a great way for the people of Lucraria to learn about the other regions since the children first hand experience from other regions." He answered monotonously like if he had said that sentence a thousand times. "Hmm… that sounded rehearsed you know." She commented. "I know, it's the exact same lines our social studies teacher feed us every year during school." He answered with a smile. They both laughed a little.

"Here we are." Said the female trainer as they parked outside a huge laboratory, roughly twice the size of professor Sophu's laboratory. "WOW! It's enormous." Claimed the surprised trainer. "Yeah, we get that a lot. Now I have to go, I have some other business to attend to okay. Just walk in and tell the receptionist your name." she said. "Wait before you go, I never got your name." asked the shy trainer. "Name's White, now don't be a stranger okay. You are too cute for that." Answered the trainer with a smile that made the trainer's face both pale and blush somehow.

**Yeah, I chose a really bad time to start writing my fanfiction so it might be rather shaky so I apologies if a lot of time goes by without updating it.**

**Also, almost 20 persons actually read the first chapter. That's more than I expected to happen and somebody even added to their favorites. This makes really happy**


	3. The road begins

Dante walked into the laboratory trying to figure out why did his normally cool attitude shrank the second he saw white. "Good evening, how may I help you?" asked a lady wearing white. "Oh hello, my name is Dante Silver- "he said but was interrupted. "Oh you are the boy Professor Sophu told me about" Said Professor Juniper behind him with a smile. "Uhm yeah that would be me. I'm supposed to report myself to you." He answered

"Follow me, there's someone I would like to present to you" Said the Professor. Dante followed behind her into the main room where a man sat while reading a small book. "Hey Rick this is Drake's son, His name is Dante." Said the professor to the man sitting. "Well hello there my name Julian but Juniper here calls me Rick for some reason." Said the man. "Hi, Julian? I think I have heard that name before." Answered Dante.

"I would be hurt if you haven't, after all I'm your father's previous partner. and talking about your father he sent this gauntlet for you and another for that pokemon of yours" said Julian while handing Dante two gauntlets one big enough for his hand made out of silver with an intricate design of moons and what looked to be wolves with some Onyx stones adorning the centre and knuckles. The other seemed to have been made to fit with Lupio's claw design and for some reason it seemed heavier than it appeared.

"Wow Than- Dante tried to say but Julian had vanished the second Dante took his eyes away from him. "He was here a second ago right?" asked Dante confused. "Yeah he likes to make a weird impression so he tends to appear and disappear out of tin air." Answered Prof. Jupiter. Dante looked down and placed the gauntlet in his hand and it seemed like it adjusted itself to fit perfectly to his hand but Dante just disregarded that fact and placed Lupio's gauntlet into the Pokémon's left hand.

"Okay now, there's some things I should give you before you go into route one." Said the professor with a box in her hands. "Firstly this is a C-gear it can be used for many things, one of them it can be used as telephones to communicate to anyone you meet in your journeys. Then I got a map of the Unova Region app for it so you don't get lost and lastly your father sent you some money for food and other essentials" Said the Professor perfectly without skipping a beat.

"wow thanks' a lot, I promise to help in all I can with your research" said Dante while bowing respectfully. "I know you will son, I know your father and so I know that he raised you to be honorable which makes me happy to have you aiding me in this project, now remember scan every new pokemon you see and capture." Professor answered.

As Dante walked down route one Julian had reappeared behind Juniper and said: "What an incredible power is sealed on that boy good thing one can't feel it until you are very close to him." Juniper turned around and looked at him worried. "He is just like his father too, that could be a good or really bad thing." She said worriedly. "People should stop worrying about my son so much; His will is stronger than what any of you can imagine." Said the Explorer over the intercom of the lab.

"For all our sakes I hope you are right, at least the gauntlet will hold the danger if he is released until he learns to control it" Said Julian. "But why one for the wolf?" asked Juniper curiously. "The power needs to go somewhere and the emotions and power of a trainer strengthening the pokemon is almost poetic if you think about it." Julian explained.

Dante started walking down route one with Lupio right next to him it all seemed peaceful until some lillipup, patrat and purrloins started showing up. All of witch where dispatched with ease and none where captured since they didn't really seemed to leave much of an impression on either Dante or Lupio. That was until Dante noticed a noise coming from a small river nearby.

He walked up to the lake to the image of a serious looking Oshawott that was meditating over a perfectly square rock. "Well that seems interesting. What do you think Lupio? Want to challenge him to a match" Dante said with an eerie smile and Lupio nodded approvingly with a similar smile.

As Dante approached the Oshawott stood and took the stance of a samurai. "Always ready for battle I presume." Said Dante. Lupio launched forward with his claws while the Oshawott blocked and parried the attacks using his scalchop as a blade. The battle was intense and rapid yet no blows landed even with Lupio's incredible speed the Oshawott was able to block and try to counter attack but his attacks too where either blocked or parried. "This fight seems to be neck to neck eh Lupio." Said Dante. A ring sounded from Dante's pocket and a mechanical voice said "New move learned, thunder punch." Dante was pleased at the great timing and ordered the wolf to use extreme speed then finish with thunder punch. The wolf disappeared witch seems to have broken the otter's iron focus and then was struck in the face from the side sending the otter into a tree at incredible force.

Dante threw his pokeball to capture the Oshawott which to be honest was glad to have been captured by a trainer with such strength. The pokeball wobbled back and forth until it made the tell tale sign the capture had been successful and Dante cheered because he had caught his first pokemon and also was happy that it was such a powerful one. "I think I shall name you Nobunaga. What do you think?" Dante said after releasing the newly captured Oshawott. The Oshawott bowed and it seems that he approved of the new name.

After that Dante just walked into Accumula town without being bothered by anymore wild Pokemon. "Well that was nice eh Lupio, Nobunaga shall be a great addition to our journey." Dante claimed. The wolf barked in approval.

As Dante a man was walking and ended up bumping into Dante and instead of apologizing he insulted the trainer and actually decided to challenge him. "I will show you how it's done you brat!" said the man as he releases an Excadrill from its Pokeball. "I guess I got no option but to fight, GO Nobunaga!" Said the trainer as he releases the Otter Pokemon from his Pokeball.

"This is our first match together Nobu, lets show this douche how it's really done!" said the trainer at the beginning of the match. Nobunaga launched forward with aqua jet and strikes the mole with incredible force and it cried out due to the super effectiveness of the move. The mole recovered fast and tried to retaliate but was unable to land a blow to Nobunaga which angered the rude man even more. "He is not even worth it so finish him with razor shell." Ordered the trainer. The otter clenched his scalchop now covered with a light blue energy and slashes away at the mole which was rapidly defeated.

"Guess you loose." Said Dante. "Not yet you fool." Said the fool angering Dante a little. The man released a Zebstrika that looked to have a lot of scars around its body. "Finish this punk for me." Screamed the man to its pokemon. The zebra launched itself forward but his attack was avoided easily. "use wild charge!" commanded the man. the pokemon launched itself forward coated in a huge electric ball and collided with the otter almost defeating it but Nobunaga quickly stood its ground and a light blue aura covered the otter while his eyes shined a deep blue. "What's happening?" asked the intimidated fool.

Nobunaga's ability Torrent had activated making any water move far more powerful. but his rage had gotten the best out of him so Nobunaga went into a relentless state in which he attacked with a barrage of attacks viciously damaging the Zebra pokemon until it could no longer move. When it was over the torrent started to dissipate and Nobunaga almost fell down. the match was won and the rude douche was shown a lesson but Dante learned to be very careful whenever torrent activated.

"Lets go get some food and rest, you deserve it after that match Nobu." Said the trainer smiling to the other witch responded with a smile too.

**Thank you to everyone who read my fic and to answer ****pikachu0311, yes they started in a region I created called Lucraria but Lucraria doesn't have a pokemon league so is custom for trainers to go to another region to adventure.**


	4. The punk bites the dust

_Silver lined shadows dance around the world's protectors and destroyers._

_The beasts of nature obey him and grow beyond time with him._

_His brethren fear that which resides within his heart._

_For not all is as black and white as they believed._

_The lines of humanity have faded and blurred._

_The true fear of the ancients has awakened._

_For only the true one can stop his rage._

_And to return him from the wrath._

_Its nature must be fought._

_And so you awaken my child._

Dante waked up in the middle of the night damped with cold sweat covering his body. His body was tired and his eyes where sore. "What was all of that about?" asked Dante trying to recall the dream. He turned at what he thought was movement only too seeing his two companions sleeping comfortably next to him.

"Wake up boys, we have to reach striaton city before noon and I would like to catch a good pokemon before we reach there okay." Dante said to his pokemon who where surprised that the trainer woke up almost at the end of dawn. The trainer placed Nobunaga in his pokeball and started walking down route 2 with pride in his heart.

The road was full of pokemon but sadly none that will really interest Dante which made him get stressed about not finding powerful pokemon or at least one that made his pokemon even break a sweat. As he continued to walk forward dispatching any wild pokemon that challenged his pokemon or any trainer that challenged them to a battle he noticed that after a little while there was a rustling in the bushes every time he walked, "Show yourself, before I retaliate." Dante screamed.

The secret stalker moved out of the bushes. Dante expected another bandit trying to steal his pokemon but instead he found a small oddly colored Axew that seemed too tin to be healthy with what looked like a crude contraption round his jaw. Dante looked to the dragon and immediately felt his pain. He walked up to the starved pokemon and offered it help. "You… you must be very hungry." Dante said with his hand reaching out to the Axew.

"We need to remove that thing around your mouth so you can eat, can I get close?" Dante said calmly. The dragon nodded because he was hungrier that he was scared to the trainer. The metal wire contraption around his mouth seems to have been designed to both harm and starve the pokemon which made Dante angry at whoever decided to place this monstrosity upon the poor pokemon. The contraption was placed very tightly around Axew's neck so Dante had to be extremely careful not to hurt the pokemon even more, at one point he took out a titanium serrated knife he had in his bag witch made the axew nervous but he didn't move trusting the trainer.

After what seemed like hours Dante was able to release the pokemon from its portable prison and fed him a lot of pokemon food so it would retain its normal weight. "You must have been really hungry buddy." Dante said as the axew asked for seconds. Dante smiled to the pokemon and immediately recognized the scars covering its body. "Your previous trainer wasn't really nice to you eh buddy." Dante stated. The axew looked down in what looked to be shame. "Don't worry; you will never have to suffer from that ever again." Said the trainer but that was not short lived as a biker looking trainer ran and grabbed the axew from the back of its neck.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LITTLE WEAKLING!?" screamed the biker to its Axew. "AND WHO SAID YOU COULD REMOVE THAT THING YOU USELESS LIZARD." He quickly added. Dante's anger was rising with every word that came out the biker's mouth. "Let go of that Axew you worthless scum!" said Dante in a voice that wasn't his own. "And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" asked the trainer. "I will show you a world of pain you mongrel." He quickly added.

The trainer reached to his pocket to take out his pokeball but was quickly interrupted by Dante's rapid fist into his throat. The biker keeled over holding his throat trying to breathe. Dante stomped the punk's head down before it could regain its composure and held him down. "THE ONLY REASON I DON'T CRUSH YOUR SKULL IS BECAUSE IM WEARING MY FAVORITE SHOES." Dante screamed in a bloodlust voice. The trainer quickly reached for his opponents pokeballs and crushed them under his fist releasing all the pokemon under the Biker's property.

The biker lay silent on the floor because he was both afraid of Dante's strength and in shock because he had just lost all his pokemon which quickly fled to the wild. Dante hoisted him upwards and said: "If I ever see you again I will destroy everything you stand for, do we understand each other?" The scared biker nodded and Dante released him and he ran with tears on his eyes.

"As I said, you will never have to deal with that" Dante said to Axew who immediately hugged the trainer in gratitude for releasing him from that torment. "Hey, you want to come with us in my journey? An oddly colored Axew will most certainly be a fine addition to my team." Dante asked to axew with his hand extended to the Axew.

The dragon locked eyes with the trainer trying to figure out whether the trainer was serious about his offer almost as if he thought the trainer might be trying to pull his leg (or claw). "Why are you looking at me like that?" Dante asked. "I'm serious about it; I would love it if we were able to have you around." He added with a smile. Axew almost cried out of happiness when those words came out of Dante's mouth. What Axew wanted the most in his life was to be under the wing of a powerful trainer who would treat him like a pokemon should be treated, his previous trainer used to abuse him and insult him every chance he got and now his rescuer from that hell on earth was asking him if he wanted to join him.

"An oddly colored Axew, an Oshawott that demonstrate high rank abilities and his Lupio that somehow is able to take down pokemon with a type advantage over him without breaking a sweat." Gilliana Harmonia said. "He will soon have a really powerful team and probably try to become the new unova champion." Said a man in a pitch black, gold lined and English cut suit. "If you give me new, more powerful pokemon I should be able to take that Lupio away from him and we will be able to use it to our advantage." claimed Gilliana. "No, if you try to take his pokemon away from him his power might tear you limb from limb." He said. "We don't know if he can control himself in that state yet, and besides maybe we can convince him to work for us." He added with an eerie smile. "HAVE HIM WORK FOR US!?" Gilliana shouted witch made the Gentleman's mood turn sour. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT HIS FATHER DID TO ME?" she quickly added.

His eyes glowed a sickly purple and grabbed Gilliana by the throat "I'm the one that gives the orders here, and I hope that you haven't forgotten that." He said calmly while applying pressure to her throat. "Now go to striaton city, I need you to annoy him some more. And take some level 20 pokemon from the vault." He added lightly. "Why do you want me to annoy him again?" She asked. "That might speed things up." He answered.

Dante reached striaton city without any difficulties his team couldn't deal with and that placed him in a rather good mood. "How about we go to a restaurant and feast before challenging the leader in striaton city?" Dante proposed. "or we can get ourselves a badge and then have another reason to celebrate. What about that?" he added. His pokemon gave him a look that could only mean one thing in the world. "That does it then, to the gym!" Dante said.

Dante arrived to the gym and opened the doors expecting to see a battle ground full of pokemon and a gym leader waiting for him to arrive. but to his confusion all that greeted him was a restaurant full of women and three waiters with different colored hair. "uhmm… I think I got the wrong address, could anyone point me to the striaton gym please." Dante said with shame in his voice.

"No need to worry my boy, this is the striaton gym, welcomed. My name is cilan." Said the green haired waiter. "We really need to do something about this you know. people keep getting confused about where to go for a battle." Said the blue haired waiter. "Well, what do you propose? we put a giant banner that says "GYM"?" asked the red haired waiter.

"Well if this is the gym, I come here for a battle which one of you is the gym leader?" Dante said in a battle position. "Calm down kid, first you have to decide; which one of us are you gonna battle?" said Cillan. "There's me Chilli, the fire master, my brother Cress, the water master or Cillan here, The grass master." Said the red haired trainer. Dante looked to the three trainers and started thinking.

"I have decided, my opponent shall be… all three of you. I will take down all three of you to earn my badge." Dante claimed. "well that is most unusual boy, it has been some time since we got to fight all three of us." Cillan admitted. "How do you want to play this?" asked Chilli. "How about this? a triple battle." Cress proposed. "I will use three pokemon and you get one each, how about that." Dante proposed. "We accept." The brothers said in unison.

The battle started and Dante released all his Pokemon with Axew in the left, Nobunaga on the right and Lupio in the centre all ready for battle. The brothers released their pokemon and the three elemental monkeys came out. All seemed strong and ready but that didn't bother Dante one bit. Dante commanded Lupio to use extremespeed against Pansage, Nobunaga used aqua jet against Pansear and so Axew used Dual chop on Panpour. All attacks landed but only Lupio's and Nobunaga's moves seemed to have made an effect as both Pansage and Pansear where sent flying back but Panpour was able to hold his ground.

Cress ordered to use ice beam on axew but Lupio used extremespeed to block the ice beam while axew switched his target to a barely recuperating Pansage who was defeated with a dual chop rather easily. "How is that possible?" Cillan asked confused and shamed because his pokemon was the first to fall. Chilli ordered Pansear to use Flamethrower on Lupio who was busy blocking the stream of ice beam Panpour was sending. "Nobu use aqua jet again quick!" Dante ordered. The Otter stormed rapidly all covered in water to strike the Pansear who was about to unleash flames upon Lupio. The monkey was struck to the side with a second aqua jet that sends him flying across the gym and laid defeated on the ground. "Pansear!? How is that possible?" Chilli shouted.

"Let's finish this Lupio, Use Midnight slash on Panpour." Dante ordered. The wolf completely broke the stream of ice beam and charged forward with his right claw shinning with shadow like energy and struck the monkey who was immediately defeated by the monstrous attack from the wolf.

The leaders where in shock, they had just witnessed their main pokemon get crushed by Dante's team who all came out unscratched. "Due to your victory in the striaton gym we present you with the trio badge." Cillan said as he gave Dante the badge. Dante was about to smile and celebrate when he noticed that Nobunaga was shinning. "It can't be…" said Dante. Nobunaga was evolving into Dewott. He grew and instead of one scalchop he possessed 2 now.

"HA today is just getting better, looks like I captured you pretty soon from evolving eh Nobu." Dante said with excitement obvious in his eyes. "Thank you for the battle but now I must go and celebrate with my Pokemon." He said to the trainers as he walked out of the gym into the hotel he was staying.

After a night of celebration and a great sleep Dante was prepared to leave striaton and continue his journey. But as Dante reached the outsides of the city he saw an image that made his blood boil. "Hello sweetie, ready for a rematch?" Gilliana said as she stood in the middle of the road.

**Sorry it took long to update, got some internet problems. Hope you enjoy and always thanks for reading. if you enjoy please leave a review.**


	5. Reunion with a Banshee

**WOW, I didn't expect to have been unable to update for so long. I'm on final exams right now and will be unable to update much and I apologize for it.**

The battle started with Gilliana releasing a Liepard from its pokeball. "Is this going to be a regular thing now?" Dante asked while Lupio stepped forward. The Liepard launched forward but was intercepted by Lupio using extremespeed and sent flying into a boulder on the side of the road. "Nice cat, but it looks like my Wolf is stronger than it." Dante said with a smirk.

"Liepard, Destroy him." She shouted. The feline went forward with claws glowing but was unable to land the hit on Lupio who was dodging the attacks with ease. "Assist." She ordered and The Liepard shot flames from its mouth that hit the Wolf directly. Lupio was enveloped in flames yet it seemed that he was not harmed by it, just angered.

"Use Midnight Slash Lupio." Dante ordered. The flames where dispelled and shadows covered the right claw of Lupio. "Ice beam." Gilliana said. "What? Liepard can't use ice beam." Dante claimed. An ice beam struck Lupio from the trees completely freezing the wolf. "YOU ARE USING ANOTHER POKEMON! THAT'S CHEATING." Dante shouted in the voice.

Gilliana and her Liepard where paralyzed due to the shock. Dante's eyes where glowing a bright silver. The ice melted around Lupio who was annoyed by the stunt yet still unharmed. A Froslass charged from the woods to Lupio but his attack was parried by the wolf that had both claws covered in shadows. Lupio slashed and slashed against both Liepard using shadow claw and scratch and the Froslass using ice shard and ice beam.

Lupio attacked rapidly and mercilessly at both his attacker who where barely able to block and parry his attacks. From afar the battle seemed like a violent dance.

With each parry and block the foes moved slower and slower. Lupio stroke forward and the Liepard tried to parry the attack but he was unable to do so. The Liepard was struck directly in the stomach, The Liepard laid on the ground defeated and critically injured.

The Froslass stood there in shock until Gilliana ordered it to snap out of it and she attacked. Lupio blocked and snarled at it but Lupio seemed to have been enveloped in a thin shadow aura. "Impossible! The Lupian." Froslass said in the pokemon tongue.

"Finish her, but don't leave her injured like Liepard." Dante ordered. Lupio used his other claw to strike the Froslass and was immediately defeated her.

Gilliana growled and said. "Damn child, so freakishly overpowered. Go Scolipede." She said while releasing her final pokemon. Scolipede used poison tail and struck Lupio to the side sending Lupio flying to a tree at incredible speed. "That should keep that dog down." Gilliana said with a smirk.

"No it won't." Dante said. Lupio stood up and shrugged the attack off as if nothing had happened. "Good boy, now finish this." Dante ordered. Lupio nodded and then launched itself forward with extremespeed and struck the bug. Scolipede cried out as Lupio striked it in the stomach with his claws and fell defeated.

"Ughh… see you later sweetie, have to catch my ride." Gilliana said while blowing a kiss to Dante. "No you don't. Tell me why you are bothering me so much; what's so special about all of this?" Dante ordered.

"No time sweetie, my ride is here." She said while a giant staraptor flew down and she jumped to get a hold of the massive Pokemon.

"Your son's readings indicate that he got angry today and released some power, good thing Julian gave him that gauntlet or there could be a crater at the beginning of route 3." Professor Sophu said to the explorer over the communicator. "What was he angry about?" Asked Drake. "Apparently an agent of The Suit cheated in a match while trying to steal his pokemon." She answered. "The Suit? I thought nobody but we knew about your son's true nature." Julian said.

"Sadly that's not the case, I might have only told you two but a good handful of organizations know about the existence of the Lupian, and also all pokemon young and old await his arrival." Drake explained. "Well, what does The Suit want with your son anyways? It is said he is impossible to tame." Julian asked. "No idea but it doesn't matter that psycho wants with my son Dante will be able to tear him apart when he learns how to control it." Drake answered.

Dante continued walking down route 3 after venting his anger on a tree which ended up torn apart at his hands.

Everything was routine, any wild pokemon where dispatched with ease and trainers that challenged Dante left with the pride beaten out of them. "Why do I feel like we are too powerful for this stage in our journey?" Dante asked to Nobunaga walking alongside him instead of Lupio who was taking a nap inside his pokeball. Nobunaga shrugged as to say: "I don't know."

Meanwhile Dante was walking down the road there was something waiting for him to cross his path. An old lady with grey eyes sat in the middle of the road with a Persian lying next to her.

Dante looked at her and immediately felt odd about her presence. "Are you okay mum?" Dante asked with respect. "I'm fine child of the moon, actually better know that you are here." She answered. "Me? How did you know I was gonna come through here? Who are you? Are you with that Gil-

"Child, Child how do you expect me to answer so many questions?" The old lady interrupted. "Sorry" He muttered. "As to whom I am, my name is not important. I knew you where going to cross this path because I knew it. And no, I'm not with that lady that keeps harassing you and your pokemon." She said.

"Somehow you answered my questions and I still didn't get an answer." Dante said. "Well maybe because you are not asking the right questions." She said. "Okay then, what is it that you want with me?" He asked. "Nothing I want, I'm here to do you a favor." She answered.

"That Lupio of yours is special, He is stronger, faster and a different color than any other Lupio I have seen." The lady stated. "Really? I have had this feeling that winning battles that easy wasn't normal." Dante said as he sat in front of the old lady. She nodded and said: "But it seems you are also responsible for such great power." She said.

"ME? I'm not that good of a trainer, I just started my journey." Dante shouted. The lady hit Dante in the head with a fan she had hidden in her clothing.

"Hush boy, I know as a trainer you still have much to learn. What I mean is that you are somehow feeding your Lupio some of your aura." She said rapidly. Dante rubbed his head and said: "My aura? Feeding? What are you talking about old woman and why in the hell you hit me so hard for?" Dante said right before the old lady hit him even harder with the fan once more.

"Respect your elders boy, I assumed Drake taught you some manners you little pup." She said. "Ouch! What in the- Wait. You know my dad?" he said. "Of course I know him, ever since he was a pup just like you, before he was known as the great explorer Drake the claw of the wolf." She answered.

Dante's eyes widened and he wondered how many things about his father could this old woman tell him, even his own son didn't knew much about him.

"Well now boy, here's what I will tell you. Within you lay a great power that can level mountains and drain seas. That much I have seen. You must search the elder samurai married to the powerful ninja. They shall teach you what you must know." She said in a soft voice.

"Where can I find them?" Dante asked. "Your path will cross with them eventually, just continue your journey but keep an eye out. They are not exactly what you imagine my boy." She answered.

That night the old lady just reached her home and was startled by the presence of an old friend.

"I heard you met my son, I also heard you pointed him to them." Drake said to the old woman. "You should call instead of just popping up, my nerves where not what they where before." The woman said. "Are you sure that was wise? Their methods are very dangerous." Drake asked. "Of course I'm sure; I swear you five get more territorial and paranoid every time I see one of you." She said while shrugging.

"We all have reasons to be paranoid; your son is not the one being persecuted by various criminal organizations." Said Drake. "Let's change the subject old man, you never told me about his mother. Who is she?" The woman said while sitting down.

"Your heart won't be able to take it if I tell you. And "old man"? You are to talk." Drake said while snickering.

"At least I appear my age, unlike you immortals I am proud of my grey crown." She said all puffed up. "Well, it matters not. As old as I am if I where to look my age all that would be before you are dust and bones." Drake said. "How old are you Drake?" She asked with fear of the answer in her voice. "Eight hundred and six next month." Drake answered.


	6. Bonnie's entrance

**Great thanks to Jiro Uchiha and Pikachu0311 for their continued support of this fanfiction. They are both great fanfiction writers and would greatly recommend them both if you enjoyed my writing**

Dante continued walking absentmindedly because he was thinking about what that lady had said to him. Nobunaga and Axew where resting in their pokeballs while Lupio was walking next to Dante making sure the trainer didn't end up walking off a cliff, but after a long hike Lupio got distracted by a wisp like butterfly who flied near his face.

BAMM! Dante had collided with another trainer who was also absentmindedly walking. "grrr… oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was walki- wow…" Dante said as he saw the young girl he had just collided with.

The girl was around three inches shorter than Dante; her hair was raven black with a purple stripe, semi-curly and long. Her body was slim with light brown skin. Her beautiful eyes where deeply green and had what looked like a school uniform on.

Her eyes widened when she saw Dante with his hand reaching out to try and help her up, his eyes bore a hole through her, his perfect pale skin and his long silver hair immediately enamored her and made her unable to speak.

"Uhm… I didn't hurt you did I?" Dante asked, she woke from her trance but talked shakily. "NO, no no no, I'm okay you didn't hurt me." She said while blushing.

"Good, I would hate to have hurt you… uhm my name's Dante; and what might yours be?" Dante asked while clearly flirting. "He he… Hi Dante, my name is Bonnie." She said while she giggled. "Sorry about that, so before I almost gave you a concussion where were you headed?" Dante asked.

Bonnie's eyes immediately widened when she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. "CRAP!" She yelled. "WHOA, what's wrong?" He asked in shock. "There's a cave around here and some of the kids nearby have been saying they have heard howls and scratching from that place so I decided to investigate." She answered quickly as she was running off.

Dante smirked, "A dark cave with mysterious howls and scratching, what do you say Lupio? This is too good to pass up." He said. Lupio barked with enthusiasm and they both ran behind there new acquaintance.

"I can take care of myself you know" Bonnie said. "I'm sure you do, this is curiosity and romance for adventure. Not chivalry." Dante answered. "Well make sure you don't get in my way, okay." She said while throwing her head the other direction. "Yes commander mum supreme." Dante said to tease the girl.

They reached the cave and found that it was pitch black. Dante took point with his flashlight and walked into the cave trying to find the source of the rumored howls. "So you decided to explore a cave with a potentially dangerous beast and didn't even bring a flashlight?" Dante asked. "Well its middle of the day, I didn't knew it was going to be so dark." She claimed with embarrassment in her voice for looking somewhat foolish to Dante. "It's a cave, kinds of hard for the sunshine to reach down here you know." He said with a winning smirk.

The two continued arguing about preparedness until Dante heard a soft howl. They immediately stopped and looked around.

"What do you think it is?" She asked scared. "No idea. I can't identify it from just the howl." Dante answered. "Take your pokemon out, we might be in trouble." Dante told her. "Uhmm… funny thing, I got no Pokemon yet." She said.

"What!?" Dante asked and he was going to continue arguing but before he could continue a shadow moved and tried to attack Bonnie.

"Lupio! Intercept." He ordered and the wolf jumped forward to save the girl in danger. Lupio parried the attack and the attacker revealed himself. A Seviper slithered forward and made itself look big.

"Wow…" She said as her eyes widened amazed by the beautiful snake. "I… I want it… can you…" she muttered. "Sure, I will get him for you but you will owe me." Dante answered. "Deal" She said as Lupio jumped forward with his claws shinning.

The snake swung his blade forward but Lupio dodged it easily, Seviper tried again but yielded no results. Lupio tried to pin the snake to the ground from the tail but the Seviper was much too strong for his light body and so he slammed Lupio against a pillar.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You are loosing!" She screamed at Dante. "Don't worry, that won't even scratch my Lupio." Dante answered as Lupio stood up and barked as if nothing had happened.

The fight started once more. Seviper was using poison tail against Lupio who was parrying the blows with his claws. Then Lupio used Extreme speed and disappeared from in front of the Seviper who was confused. The snake cried out as Lupio attacked it from behind and send it flying against the wall.

"Here." Dante says as he passes a Pokeball to Bonnie. She thanked him and pelted the pokeball to the still confused Seviper. The snake was inserted into the pokeball and it wobbled from side to side three times before giving off the signature "clack" of a successful capture.

Bonnie screamed in joy as she captured her first Pokemon. "Wow there, calm down." Dante said. "Why? It's a happy moment you are supposed to scream you know." Bonnie claimed. "We are in a dark cave, Kyurem knows what could just pop out of the shadows and attack us." He argued. "LIKE WHAT?" She shouted defiantly.

Bonnie's shout shook the cave and everything went completely quiet, then out of nowhere hundreds of woobats flied angrily to them. "Like that." Dante said as he grabbed Bonnie's hand and made a run-for-it to the exit of the cave. When they where safe outside the cave they realized it was almost sundown. Dante whistled and said: "Wow, we where there a while, it's already five thirty."

"CRAP!" Bonnie yelled. "Oh cazzo, what's wrong now?" Dante asked. "I was supposed to be back by three o' clock." She answered "Hey before you run off, do you know where I can spend the night? I'm too tired to continue walking to the next city." Dante asked as he grabbed her by her hand once more. Bonnie blushed and said: "Why don't you come with me to my house, my mother would love to have you for dinner."

"That's a plan." Dante said smiling. "But I warn you, I got three hungry Pokemon and an appetite myself." He added. "Oh, do not worry. My mother cooks a lot all the time. Just let me call her before we arrive." She answered.

As bonnie touched the communicator to call her mother it immediately exploded in an angry voice. "BONNIE!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU WHERE SUPPOSED TO COME BACK FROM THAT CAVE TWO HOURS AGO!" Yelled the person on the other side of her communicator.

"Mother, calm down. I met a friend and he needs somewhere to pass the night and a meal for him and his pokemon, He helped me a lot in the cave and I want to repay him." Bonnie said to her mother. "Oh darling, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Bonnie's mother said in a sweet voice. "Sure, tell him he is welcomed here. And it's good that I made such a big meal today."

When Dante and Bonnie arrived he was surprised to see such a well decorated house in front of the woods. "You sure it's okay for me to be here?" Dante asked. "Sure silly, I owe you one, remember." Bonnie said while pointing to Seviper's pokeball in her belt.

A woman in her late thirties was in the kitchen angrily muttering to herself, her hair was long and curly well placed in a perfect ponytail. Her body was well built and her skin was perfectly dark with only one imperfection; a scar coming from the left side of her mouth down to her chin. her brown eyes where big with perfectly grown eyelashes decorating her eyes.

"Hi mom, this is Dante. He is the friend I told you about." Bonnie said to her mother. "Oh hello there chi- YAOH!" Her mother was surprised as she notices Dante's silver hair. "Mother, that was rude." Bonnie claims. "Sorry Dante, just that it's the first time I see such a thing. Is it dyed?" She asks. "Oh no, I got it from my father. Apparently it's common for every five or six generations for a silver haired male to appear." Dante answers. "That's nice sweetie, now I bet you two and Dante's pokemon are hungry." She said.

The meal consisted of roasted chicken that was tender and delicious, some well cooked rice, fresh avocado salad and all served with a huge glass of pomegranate juice freshly squeezed.

"Wow, this is delicious!" Dante says as he puts another piece of chicken in his mouth. "Thank you boy, I love it when somebody appreciates my cooking" she answered. "So tell me Dante, where are you from?" Bonnie asked. "I'm from the northern islands in Lucraria." He answered. "Lucraria? Never heard of it." Said Bonnie. "That's pretty far away my boy, but I have been there when I was younger. Do you know of the famous Drake Silverfang?" She asked. "Yeah of course, He is my father after all." He answered.

The woman froze and what looked like fear clouded her face. "You are the son of Drake Silverfang?" She asked. "Yup, my name is Dante Silverfang." Dante answered without noticing that the woman might be scared of him. "Ooohhh, your father is famous Dante. What is he? A movie star? A rock star?" Bonnie asked. "Neither, he is an explorer. He is famous for helping Pokemon professors by going to dangerous places to study pokemon." Dante answered.

"Well enough of that now tell me boy. What did you guys do in the cave?" Bonnie's mother asked. "Apparently the noises where made by a Seviper that was there." Dante answered. "And not only that mother, Dante here helped me capture the Seviper for myself." Bonnie said grinning.

"Take him out then, there's enough food here for everyone." She said. Bonnie took out her Seviper and placed some food for it. Dante took out his pokedex to see what moves it knew. His eyebrows raised and said: "wow, he knows Poison tail, Flamethrower, dig, glare and iron tail."

The meal was done and Dante's eyes where heavy with sleep, Bonnie took him to the guest room and they talked for a while.

"So why don't you go in a journey?" Dante asked while lying on the bed. "My brother went out in a journey six years ago, I have been planning on going out a lot but could never get a pokemon from professor Juniper and well I can't really take a stick and catch one myself." She answered.

"Well now with your Seviper you can go if you want." He said. "Yeah but I don't want to go alone. HEY, what if I go with you? I'll just need you to stay tomorrow so I can get my stuff ready." Bonnie proposed. "What will your mother say?" He asked. "Oh nothing, she will be glad having me off her hair for a while." She answered. "I don't know, with that much food if I stay here one more day I will gain like twenty pounds for sure." Dante joked. They both laughed and then she begged. "Alright then, it's decided. You can come with me if you want" Dante said before closing his eyes.

"You sure about this honey? Going on a journey like this can be dangerous you know." Bonnie's mother said worried. "Do not worry mother, I'm going with Dante and his pokemon are strong." Bonnie said as she was packing her backpack with two changes of clothes, five pokeballs, some money, beauty products, a toothbrush and finally a flashlight.


	7. Going off

Dante's sweet sleep that included last night's dinner and a beautiful chocolate nymph was interrupted by his communicator ringing.

"Dante here." He said groggily. "Wow pup, you just woke up eh. This is your best friend." Said Shenzi with a smirk. "Don't call me pup. What's up?" He asked. "Nothing just telling you that I'm doing good and that I captured three pokemon and you?" She says.

"Nice, I caught an Oshawott that just evolved and an Axew with a different color pattern. Plus I got my first badge two days ago." Dante says with pride in his voice. "Well have you found a cute girl yet?" She asks. "Don't loose your shit, but I think I found a cute girl that I'm interested in." Dante whispers into his communicator.

"I knew that if I left you out of my sight you would find somebody." She says loudly. "SHUT UP!" he orders. Shenzi laughs and says: "awwww that's cute, what's her name?" She asks. "Good bye." He answers.

Dante gets up from his bed, showers and puts a fresh change of clothes on. There was a great peace in the house. It was cool, not too bright and silent. Too silent.

"Good morning." Dante says. Nobody answers, "Well is anybody here?" He asks to the nothingness. Dante walks to the kitchen looking for Bonnie or her mother, instead he finds a note directed to him.

"We will be by the daycare, there's breakfast on the table for when you wake up mother cooked it all for you. After you eat go by the daycare. – BM"

His stomach rumbled and looked to the table, he found a three course meal of blueberry pancakes with wiped cream, coffee bread, chocolate milk, strawberries, banana salad, orange juice and French toast.

"YAOH! That's a lot of food." He says. Dante took out his pokemon so they could eat too and tried to eat as much as he could to make Bonnie's mother feel good about somebody eating all the food.

Twenty minutes, and 10 pounds, after Dante and his pokemon went to the daycare to look for Bonnie.

"Got anything on the boy?" asked the suit. "His damn Lupio defeated three high quality pokemon from the vault even though I did a surprise attack and nothing." Gilliana answered. "The wolf just thawed out after you cheated? Did the boy get really angry?" He asked. Gilliana sighed and answered.

"It looks like my old friend, Julian, is helping Drake with his son." Said The Suit. "How so?" She asked. "Julian gave the boy something so when he starts to release energy most of it goes to the Lupian." He explained.

"Why are you afraid of Dante?" asks Bonnie to her mother. "His father is a dangerous man, and people like him are overprotective of their own." Bonnie's mother answers. "But Dante has nothing to worry about me." Said Bonnie. "I know child, let's hope his father knows that too." She said. "What happened between you too?" Bonnie asks. "I tried to chase him in the heart of adventure; I was way in over my head." She answers.

"HEY" Dante says to them both with a huge smile. His silver hair looked even better than before, the shirt he had on didn't had sleeves and he wasn't wearing his jacket and so Bonnie noticed how lean and muscular Dante is.

Bonnie blushed and was barely able to answer back to Dante. "Morning child, I trust you had a goodnight sleep" Bonnie's mother said. "Best sleep and breakfast of my life" Dante answers. "I'm glad child, I just love it when somebody appreciates my food" She says smiling kindly.

"So what are we doing here?" Dante asks. "I'm going to make sure my daughter is well protected." She says. "Come again?" Bonnie asks. "If I'm going to let you go with him I want to know you can do a good job my boy." She explains. "Is this a challenge mum?" Dante asks with his canine grin. "Damn right my boy." She answers.

"Mother? What are you doing? You never told me about this." Bonnie said. "It's okay," Dante said. "I can take whatever she can throw at me" He added.

Dante took out Nobunaga who immediately unsheathed his scalchops. "My name is Reyna di Mercedes and this, my boy, is my Salamence, if you can defeat him you have my blessing to accompany my daughter." She says defiantly.

The fight started and the Salamence readied a fire blast but Nobunaga used aqua jet then switched it into aqua tail. The Salamence shrugged off the direct hit but was annoyed his attack was extinguished. "Use Thunder fang" Reyna ordered. "Dodge it Nobu" Dante said too. The otter tried to evade the attack but the dragon was much too fast so he grabbed Nobunaga and took him up in the air.

Salamence's mouth filled with electricity and bit the struggling otter, Dante shouted and the dragon released the otter that fell to the ground defeated.

Dante growled and then released Axew, "You better step up your game my boy, and Salamence here is not even tired yet." Reyna was clearly angering Dante. "Aerial ace honey." Reyna orders. The dragon flew up high and then started his rapid decent. Dante was thinking fast but his time was running out. he didn't know what to do, his Axew was about to get a direct hit by a powerful Salamence and he didn't know what to do. Then an Idea popped in his head.

"Use dig Axew." Ordered Dante. The trainer's choice of attack clearly confused Bonnie and Reyna. "That won't do nothing Hun." Claimed Reyna. Axew burrowed fast and was out of harms way just in time. "Just you watch, my Axew knows what to do know." Claimed Dante.

"Get ready Salamence, better fire up now." Reyna said. The dragon's maw filled with fire ready to barbeque the small dragon who was hidden. "NOW!" Dante shouted. The floor exploded immediately and one rock lodged itself in the dragon's maw making his attack explode in his face injuring him, then Axew jumped forward and attacked Salamence with dual chop.

The dragon cried out to the super effectiveness of the move even though it didn't do much damage, but alongside the critical damage he received from his own attack the dragon was in trouble. "Move fast and used dragon claw." Reyna ordered. "Block it then counter attack." Dante ordered.

The dragon flied forward with his claw glowing and Axew tried to block it with his own glowing claws but the Salamence was too powerful for him and so Axew was sent flying into Dante. The force of Axew striking Dante in the stomach almost made him pass out but he didn't loose his footing.

Axew almost cried because he striked his beloved trainer. "Don't worry, *cough* I'm okay." Dante claimed smiling.

"You okay boy? If it's too painful you can just give up." Reyna commented. "Like hell I will, Lupio it's your turn to rain havoc!" Dante said as Lupio jumped between Dante and Salamence.

"Ooohhh I haven't seen a Lupio in such a long while and to top it off this one is black and silver, that's rare." Reyna said.

"Midnight Barrage" Dante ordered. Lupio was enveloped in shadows and then disappeared to re-appear below the Salamence. The dragon cried out as Lupio burrowed his claw in his stomach and the beast crashed.

"That was good, but this is not over." Reyna says smiling.

The Salamence stood, lifted his head and opened his maw. "What's happening?" Both Dante and Bonnie asked. "This is why my Salamence is special; he knows a rare version of focus blast. This one is much more powerful." Reyna explained.

An orb of energy formed and then he ate the orb. "What's happening?" Dante thought to himself. The Salamence disappeared only to reappear right in front of Lupio, he opened his maw to release the powerful ray he contained in his mouth.

Lupio screamed to the pain and so did Dante. The veins in his face turned black, blood dripped from his nose and right ear.

The Salamence stopped Lupio's eyes where blank and fell to the floor seemingly dead. Bonnie cried out, Reyna was in shock and Dante didn't respond.

Nobody moved, nobody said anything. The fight had gone too far.

But then, a ray of light appeared, Dante's eyes glowed Silver and stood upright, Lupio stood up and Shadows enveloped both. Then from the shadows a light appeared. The shadows dissipated and Lupio was different. His mane was longer and well braided his tail had silver lined pattern that resembles the faces of the moon. He was taller and more muscular. And he had a pose similar to a Zoroark.

Reyna knew what had happened. Lupio evolved and so became so much more powerful than he was before.

Dante smiled, he knew the name of his evolved pokemon. "Lucroark, use Lunar Howl." Dante ordered. The wolf stood in his four legs, lifted his neck and he released a howl so powerful the ground shook around him. The Salamence tried standing his ground but the power of the howl was weakening him a lot. When Lucroark stopped the Salamence laid defeated.

Dante wiped the blood from his nose and then he crashed on the ground due to how tired he was. Lucroark caught him before he fell and took him near Reyna and Bonnie

"Dante!" Bonnie screamed. "He's okay honey, if he's anything like his father all he needs right now is a nap and then a lot of food." Reyna assured her daughter. "What happened mom?" Bonnie asks. "A Lupio evolves when he fights a strong opponent and it seems that Dante and his pokemon are bonded so the pain and damage also went through Dante but the energy of when Lupio evolved into Lucroark healed him but he still needs his rest." She answers. "What now?" Bonnie asks. "Well now we go home, wait for him to wake up and then tomorrow you too can go in your journey." Reyna answers with a smile.

**Wow, a lot went through the last two chapters, I hope you guys like them and if you can leave a review telling me what you like or don't like it would be greatly appreciated. Chapter eight will be uploaded soon.**

**I uploaded two chapters today as to make up for the wait.**


	8. Fatherly love

Dante's dream consisted of moving shadows and whispering in another language Dante couldn't recognize. He felt different almost like if he was taller and his hair was… heavier?

Even through out all the nonsense around him he kept moving towards something. Something familiar and even it seemed as if it was calling to him. He moved faster than ever, he did not get tired not even a little winded. Whatever was calling to him sounded like a voice, and a beautiful one too. Finally he was able to make out what the voice was saying.

"Dante?" The voice asked. "Yes?" he answered. "Wake up." The voice ordered. "How? I don't know how to wake up." Dante yelled.

A flash of light appeared. Like a star in the darkest sky it shinned like a thousand suns. Dante growled at how bright the little light was but then it expanded and engulfed him. In the real world his eyes opened so fast he scared Bonnie who was sitting right in front of him.

"Whoa Dante, how do you feel? You slept all day yesterday. I started to worry." Bonnie said while helping him up. "I have been asleep for a day? ughhh… What happened?" Dante asks. "You almost gave me a bloody heart attack you twat!" Bonnie claims angrily while punching him in the shoulder. "Oww! Bipolar much eh. Exactly ten seconds ago you where nursing me in my sleep." Dante screams in pain. "I didn't think you cared that much though." Dante says with a sly smile.

"Chaa! Don't get in over your head you twat, If you where gone with who will I go in my journey with?" She says. Dante laughs but he is then interrupted by his stomach rumbling very loudly. "Wow, its sounds like you are hungry." Bonnie says.

"Well of course he is hungry; he missed lunch and dinner yesterday plus its eleven thirty so he missed breakfast today too." Says Reyna who is covered in what looks like flower and different types of salsas.

"Oh, by the looks of it you have been cooking a lot… again." Dante says a little worried. "That's right my boy, so you better come down and eat because I went to town with this meal." She answers.

Dante changes his clothes to put a fresh pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt he reserved for sleeping. When he walks down the stairs he is received violently by Axew who couldn't be happier to see his trainer in one piece. "Oh hey Axew, I guess I gave you quite a scare eh." Dante says trying to remove the tiny dragon from his face.

Dante then looks to the table and the second he does it was like if he had grown a second even hungrier stomach. The table was littered with different plates filled with food. There was fresh fruit like oranges, bananas, pineapple and grapes well placed next to a plate with a huge well-cooked 12 ounce stake with a delicious home made stake sauce next to it. Then there was a freshly tossed salad of lettuce, tomatoes, cucumber, banana pepper and raisins with salad dressing next to it. Some French fries next to the chicken pot pie that was in front of a whole well cooked turkey

"How do you two eat this type of food all the time?" Dante ask at the verge of tears at seeing so much delicious food. "We don't boy, we normally serve most of it as lunch in the daycare close by." Reyna explains. "So some of thi…" He tries to say but is interrupted by Reyna saying: "Normally yes but this whole meal is for you and your pokemon" "you must be hungry enough to eat it all. Now go and hurry before it gets cold." Bonnie says.

Dante sat down and started eating rapidly. He started with the stake which he had craved the second he saw it. Meanwhile Axew was eating fruits from the bowl, Nobunaga was patiently nibbling at the salad and Lucroark was viciously attacking a whole turkey. "Best meal of my life" Dante and his pokemon thought to themselves.

"So what happened after the ray of power from Salamence? I can't seem to remember much." Dante asks. "You don't remember? Lupio evolved into Lucroark and one hit my mother's Salamence." She explains while Dante pushes another handful of fries into his mouth. "Ohhh I wonder what new attack you learned Lucroark." Dante says. "You called it "Lunar Howl" or something." Bonnie said while she ate the chicken pot pie.

"Oh Lunar Howl, it confuses your opponent while hurting it and increases the user's attack and special attack but harshly reduces the user's mobility while using it and the defense is lowered too." Explains Reyna. "Wow, you know more about your pokemon than I do." Dante claims. "I have seen my fair share of powerful and rare pokemon throughout my time child. And the Wolfwyrm's evolutionary line has always been an interesting one." Reyna says.

"Let's see." Dante says while taking out his Pokedex to scan Lucroark who had already finished the whole turkey. "Lucroark, the Beta Wolf Pokemon. This powerful Pokemon uses Lunar Howl to immobilize his prey while a group of Lupios rapidly finish the job. This Lucroark's known moves are: Midnight slash, Extreme speed, Lunar Howl, Thunder punch and Aerial ace." The mechanical voice of Dante's Pokedex says.

Dante almost swallows his fork at seeing how much powerful his Lucroark has become. "Guess taking the next gym will be child's play." Dante says. "Not if you are fighting my good old friend it won't." Says Reyna. "I will take that as a challenge then." Dante says as he finishes his monstrous meal.

Bonnie and Dante say their goodbyes to Reyna as they walk from away from their home. "Be sure to feed your pokemon well, also don't overdo it and if possible only travel by day, understood?" Reyna says. "Yes mother, do not worry it will all be alright okay." Bonnie says for the hundredth time that morning. Then after a long conversation Dante and Bonnie go off into route 3.

"So why don't you tell me what your mother was too afraid to say?" Dante asks. "What do you mean?" She asks back. "Your mother is afraid of me or my dad and something happened when I blacked out right." Dante says seriously. Bonnie sighs and says: "My mother knew your father when she was young and she says that as amazing as he was, he is dangerous."

"Hmmm that sounds like my father. Great to be around but you barely know him and people get hurt." Dante says. "And when I blacked out?" He adds. "Your face seemed dark and evil. And after Lucroark evolved you defeated my mother's Salamence with ease." Bonnie answers. "That doesn't scare you?" Dante says little surprised. "Not really, when I was young I met a man, a very dark man." She answers.

The two walked down the long road while doing some chat about their lives to get to know each other better. Bonnie took point and fought almost every wild pokemon that got in their way because she desired to get some practice with her Seviper.

"So it seems you and your Seviper get along well." Dante says as Seviper defeats a patrat by slashing it with his tail. "He is obedient and it seems that he likes me a lot. I have that effect on poison and dragon pokemon you know." Iris says as she puts Seviper back in his pokeball.

"So you are going to challenge Lenora to a battle?" Bonnie asks. "Yeah of course, I think it will be easy seeing how strong Lucroark is but your mother said that it won't be that easy." Dante answers. "Oh no, Lenora is though as nails. My mother and Lenora where friends when young and she knows her way around normal type pokemon." Bonnie claims. "ooohh that sounds interesting." Dante says with his eerie smile.

Dante and Bonnie arrive to Nacrene city with little to no problem. "Directly to the gym?" asked Bonnie. "Damn right" Answered Dante with his eyes straight ahead.

After some investigation Bonnie and Dante found out that the gym was at a library in town. "What is with this gym leaders and masking their gyms?" Dante asked particularly to no one. "First those brothers with their restaurant and now this woman with a library, what's next? A bloody laundry mat for a water gym" He added stressed. Bonnie giggled at Dante's comments and rants as they both walked to the gym.

Dante kicks the doors open and looks around to see if he finds the gym leader. What he finds sends a chill down his spine because he saw the only person in the whole world that could truly scare Dante, his own father drinking tea next to a woman with dark skin, an apron and a giant smile in her face.

"Well look at that Hun, he finally arrives and it seems he has the same attitude as you when it comes to stress" Lenora says to Drake. "Hello Dante, how have you been?" Drake says while taking a sip from his tea. "DAD!? What are you doing here?" Dante asks surprised. "Well I was in town and wondered if you where nearby so I could cheer for you in your second gym battle." Drake answers calmly.

As much as Dante loved his father he always felt unnerved when he was around him, Dante knew the explorer had more in his mind that just being there for his son. Whether his intentions where good or bad didn't matter now though.

"I come here to challenge you to a gym battle Lenora." Dante says while holding Lucroark's pokeball in his hand. "I accept your challenge; if you win I will present you with the basic badge as per pokemon league rules."

Dante chose to star the fight with Lucroark as he desired to show his wolf's strength by winning the battle only with one pokemon. Lenora released her first pokemon and as the first pokemon was revealed Dante's eyes grew big in surprise. An Ursaring stood before him and not just any Ursaring, Dante recognized it immediately because instead of a circle in his chest this Ursaring had an "X". This was his father's Ursaring.

Dante kept silence because the second he saw his father's Ursaring in the ring he understood why his father was there. He was testing him because Drake knew just how powerful Dante had gotten and so he tilted the scales against him.

Dante called for Extremespeed and so Lucroark disappeared just to reappear behind Ursaring, The wolf struck the bear right in the back of the neck with an incredible force that made the whole arena shake, but the bear didn't loose his footing at all. Lenora ordered the bear to grab him and smash him against the floor. The bear complied and grabbed the wolf by his right hind leg and swiftly crashed him against the arena. Dante ordered for Lucroark to get out of there. Lucroark used extremespeed to get out of the range of the bear.

Dante was thinking, trying to remember all he knew about his father's powerful Ursaring. "Got it!" Dante claimed as he ordered Lucroark. He remembered that his father's Ursaring was very patient and so he waited for his enemy to get close to then crush them with his powerful moves, but he was also very slow.

"Don't stay close too long Lucroark, get in and out fast so he can't do anything." Dante instructed. Lucroark used extremespeed to get close and tried to slash the Ursaring in his face. The Ursaring caught Lucroark by his right paw and once again he smashed the wolf against the ground.

Dante was distraught; he didn't know what to do against his father's Ursaring. Thoughts where racing throughout his mind, he looked around the arena and finally saw Bonnie looking straight to him and then one idea popped in his head.

"Midnight slashes from afar!" Dante ordered. Lucroark immediately caught on to his plan and he cloaked himself in shadows. Lucroark then began a savage barrage of midnight slashes which he placed all his strength upon the special attack properties.

The Ursaring saw all of those powerful attacks coming at full speed; he lost concentration and tried to block the incoming storm. An explosion occurred as the barrage made contact; the explosion shook the whole building to its foundation. Lenora was amazed at the sheer force of the attack.

When the dust of the explosion cleared, Ursaring laid on the floor defeated and most likely seriously injured. Lenora returned Ursaring to his pokeball and then pelted the pokeball back to Drake who was smiling proudly.

Dante was happy but could feel his Lucroark's exhaustion even though he was too proud to show it. "Well done Hun, defeating that beast was no easy feet." Lenora says while releasing her Stoutland.

"GO!" They both say in unison. Lucroark went forward with midnight slash prepared while Stoutland ran using take down. The midnights slash made contact first directly in the Stoutland's abdomen sending the hound flying.

"Shake it off Hun." Lenora ordered and her pokemon stood back up, she then ordered her dog to use giga impact and her pokemon complied. The Stoutland went forward surrounded by the energy of his attack.

"Wait for it…" The Stoutland got closer to Lucroark, "a little more…" The dog was less than five feet away from the wolf. "NOW!" Shouted Dante. Lucroark jumped out of the way and grabbed the Stoutland by his moustache. "Don't let go!" Dante ordered as the Stoutland ran in circles around Lucroark. "Smash him now." He said as Lucroark lifted the dog by his moustache and repeatedly threw him against the floor.

After the fifth impact to the floor the Stoutland was defeated and Dante was declared victorious. Lucroark was beyond exhausted and Dante could feel it and thought to himself: "The old lady said I was feeding Lucroark some of my aura, maybe I can give him some more so he can feel better."

Dante concentrated upon his Pokemon, he tried to imagine his aura being passed to Lucroark, and He concentrated and concentrated until he felt a relief. Not his relief though, it was Lucroark rapidly recuperating his stamina and being healed by Dante.

Dante was about to shout because he was proud of what he did even though he didn't know what he did but his father placed his hand on his shoulder and he jolted back to real life.

"Are you okay son? You where not paying attention." Drake said and Dante noticed that Lenora was trying to hand him his second badge and congratulate him on well done match. "Sorry." Dante said as he quickly grabbed the badge and he then thanked Lenora for her time. "Damn Dante, it's like you where not even there you know." Bonnie said. "No wonder we met by you crashing into me." She then added. "Ohh shut up; let's go get something to eat. I bet Lucroark is hungry, my treat okay" Dante said because he could feel Lucroark's appetite growing. "That sounds great I feel like getting some steak." Bonnie answered with a smile.

"Well I will be going now, good luck on the other gyms Dante I would go with you too cheer you up but it seems you already have a cheerleader on your team." The explorer said with his characteristic evil smile, Bonnie blushed and was slightly angered by the comment Drake said but she decided not to act upon it.

The explorer took out a pokeball and released a Dragonite, but not any Dragonite, this one was more muscular instead of the normal round belly Dragonite and his wing span was enormous when compared to a normal Dragonite. The explorer then mounted the beast of a dragon that then disappeared as he flied at maximum speed towards the moon.

**I'm sorry I didn't update this fanfiction earlier, this chapter was by far my longest chapter and to make things worse I lost everything and so had to start to start from scratch this chapter and the next.**

**Chapter nine coming up soon.**


	9. FreakShow's entrance

"Why would you make your son's gym match more difficult?" Professor Sophu asked. "I was curious" Drake answered as he took a bite of an apple. "Curious of what? If your son could wipe the floor with one of your own pokemon?" She asks. "Nope, I was examining the flow of energy throughout his body." He answers. "What did you find out?" She asks. "That my son is going to be either this world's savior or destroyer." He answers with a tone of sadness in his voice.

In the darkness sat four people in front of a huge round table with a fifth person being projected in a screen. "What is the status of the target?" A man wearing a leather coat and a lot of piercings on his face and body asked. "The brat has three pokemon thus far; an oddly colored axew, a samurai like Dewott and his main pokemon a freshly evolved Lucroark with a different color." Answered Gilliana with bitterness in her voice. "Why the bad attitude princess? Still angry because you got your ass kicked twice by a fucking twelve year old?" asked a dark skin muscular man wearing a tank top and cargo pants. "As if you are one to talk, might I remind you of the time you got pinned down by that woman." Said the pierced man. "You want to fight you cheese like motherfucker!?" shouted the muscular man. "I would gladly tear that steroid filled body of yours anytime" He answered while holding his two knifes.

"Freak show put down the blades and Edward, sit down too." The man with a deep purple suit with an ebony cane and a matching top hat orders. "Don't call me Edward you wanna-be-pimp, the name's Pain." The man in the tank top shouts back. "SHUT UP YOU THREE MOTHERFUCKERS I COULD HAVE TAKEN THAT BRAT DOWN IF I HAD MY REAL POKEMON!" Gilliana Shouts at the three. Everybody starts shouting insults and threats at each other.

"SILENCE!" The man in a suit shouts over the communicator and everybody goes silent and waits for their boss to speak. "Gilliana, I wanted you to loose the fight but make no mistake, the child would have tear you apart if I hadn't sent for you to be picked up." He says. "Freak Show, the target already defeated Lenora of Nacrene city but he will likely spend the night in there. I need you too go and challenge him to a fight, he will likely defeat you even if you try so worry about getting data for me and also make sure he gets angry." He orders. "Pain, stop picking fights and go to Sinnoh, I need you too do some research for me and finally Luccy." He says "Yes boss?" The man in the top hat answers. "I need you to obtain a very powerful pokemon for me, something that can destroy a city if necessary." He says. "I know exactly what you need but I will need a ticket to Kanto and a few weeks." Lucy answers. "I will be able to intercept the target before the night ends my Lord." Freakshow adds.

The meeting ends and the four lieutenants of The Suit walk away to do as ordered.

Dante and Bonnie arrive at a restaurant to rest and eat after Dante's victory. Dante orders the ten ounce steak with a side of house cut fries and large drink, Bonnie orders the chicken soup and a smoked ham for her Seviper. All of Dante's pokemon ate human food since they rather have that than the normal pokemon food, Lucroark was eating the same as his master, Nobunaga was eating yellow tail sushi and Axew was eating some well-cooked pork chops.

"So why where you so amazed at that Ursaring?" Bonnie asks and Dante almost chokes on a piece of steak when she asks. He calms himself down and answers: "That wasn't any old Ursaring. That one was my father's Ursaring that I just fought." Her eye widened and asks: "Why would your father lend Lenora his Ursaring for?" Dante didn't really know the answer to that. He wondered whether to trust his hypothesis that Drake was either testing Dante or making Dante's journey harder so he would become stronger. That not knowing his own father's intentions made him uncomfortable and it showed.

Bonnie noticed Dante's discomfort on the question and decided to quickly change the subject. "So I can see you are very fit, do you work out or something?" She asks and immediately regrets that question. "I trained a lot to be a good fighter and to be in shape so when I get to journey I don't get in trouble because I can't climb a ladder or something." Dante answers. "Oh right, Dante might be smart, powerful, cute and funny but there isn't really any bad subjects to talk about." Bonnie thought to herself and asks: "So tell me about your mother."

"She died a year after I was born, I don't really remember her but my dad told me a lot about her." Dante says proudly. "You moron! Of course his mother is dead or something, his father travels a lot and this is the first time I hear anything about her." Bonnie says in her head. "Oh sorry about that I didn't mean to say anything bad." Bonnie says shyly. "Don't worry about it, I never really knew her but I know she was a great woman, here I got a picture of her." Dante pulls out his wallet and shows the picture to Bonnie.

Dante's mother was more than beautiful, she was almost impossible. Her icy blue eyes matched perfectly with her beautifully flowing light blue hair that got lighter the lower it went. Her perfect smile glowed with her pearl like teeth and she was wearing a beautiful white dress that resembled snow flakes perfectly placed together.

"Wow" Bonnie's eyes widened. "She is beautiful, now I see how come you look both intimidating and sexy." She adds. "What?" Dante asks as if he didn't hear the last part. Bonnie realized what she had said and tried to cover it up while blushing.

They all finished their meals and decided to go to the pokemon center to spend the night. But as they where walking down to the pokemon center they noticed a crowd cheering and laughing. They both looked at each other then shrugged as they went to investigate the crowd.

Surrounded by the cheering crowd was a magician next to a Hypno with a doorknocker piercing in its nose, a Solrock and a Lunatone flying around. Everyone laughed as the magician took Pidoves out of his pockets and a Buneary from his hat. He was charismatic and funny but something about him bothered Dante, he couldn't put his finger on what exactly bothered him, as if he was surrounded by something the eyes couldn't see.

"What is it? You got a serious face on." Bonnie asks Dante. "I don't know why but something bothers me about him." He answers. "He's perfect." She says. "What? Explain." Dante asks. "You see the Solrock and Lunatone there. There eyes are always shining which means they are using their physic powers on something. Most likely making their master look different and that's why he looks like that. But the fact that you can tell is amazing." Bonnie explained. "Well it's not like I can tell, it just bot- Dante is interrupted by the magician who asks Bonnie to be a volunteer.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, I will make my beautiful volunteer here do something amazing." The magician said to the audience. "Now look my lovely lady, you will feel a slight tingling followed by complete numbness okay." He says with excitement in his voice. "uhmm alright." She says.

The magician extended his arm and a blanket appeared between them. He then covered Bonnie with the blanket and started to count down from five. "… three, two and BADABIM BADABUM!" an explosion rang and dozen of pidoves flied away. The crowd was amazed by the act; they applauded and cheered for the magician but Dante wasn't cheering at all. He was growling while showing his bare teeth. The magician looked back at Dante and he smiled because he had accomplished his objective. He had angered Dante by abducting Bonnie right under his nose.

Dante knew something was wrong, he didn't knew why or how he knew that the magician had abducted Bonnie he just knew that Bonnie's presence wasn't nearby and that dark intentions masked the magician. He was puzzled; "what to do? How do I help Bonnie? Who is this creep? And how the hell can I just feel this stuff?" all those thoughts ran in circles within Dante's head.

"And now for my final act. I present to you; "Freak show's executioner" rejoice in the marvel of ages!" The magician shouted. Dante's eyes widened as a large metal contraption of saws, scythes, spikes and crushers in the shape of a hooded man appeared in front of his eyes but the most nerve racking part of it was that Bonnie appeared strapped to that same contraption. Dante tried to shout for her but his screams where drowned by the crowd's cheering. Bonnie was dressed as a show-girl in a white swan like costume that was clearly uncomfortable.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, I will use my magic to destroy my assistant then bring her back unscathed right before your eyes!" The magician said, but he was lying. He planned on killing Bonnie and then produce a illusion of her to make it look like he saved her. But only he and Dante knew that. This was no simple magic show, this was a trap for Dante and he stepped right on it.

Dante was thinking as fast as he could on how to save Bonnie. He couldn't just attack the magician; he would be arrested or even killed by the security. He needed to unmask the magician and save Bonnie in one swift move.

"Haha got it!" Dante said under his breath as an idea popped in his head. Dante ran towards the stage at full speed then jumped using one of the security officers face as a trampoline. But he didn't aim to the magician; instead he aimed to the Lunatone. Dante's knee collided against the Lunatone's body at great force severely shattering the pokemon and possibly killing it.

The magician's Solrock lost concentration and the magician's disguise and contraption disappeared completely. The crowd was in shock. Bonnie landed on a net safely but seriously hating the outfit she was on, the magician's true face was revealed. He was bald and scrawny at best; his pale grey skin was covered with piercings all over; from two in his eyebrows, three in each ear, one going right through his nose and finally one in his tongue. He was wearing a black leather coat that was decorated with grey metallic beads all over.

"Well look at the mess you just did boy, first you killed one of my pokemon, then you get rid of my master contraption and now you try to steal the attention off me with that silver head of yours. THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE!" The magician screamed with a dark hollow voice at the end. "Who the hell are you?" Dante asks purposely disrespecting him. "WHO THE HELL AM I!? Child don't you watch T.V? I'm just the best illusionist in showbiz since the dawn of time, I'm the pinnacle of entertainment, and I'm the best you will ever get to see in a stage. My name is FREAK SHOW!" The magician shouted as his wand that somehow worked as a microphone.

"Remind me never to ask you any questions if not I will have grown a beard by the time you are done talking." Dante said mocking Freak Show. "I will only ask this once. Why are you trying to kill my friend here?" Dante added with a dark look in his face as if he was ready to tear the freak's head off right out of place. "Oh you got it all wrong child, I'm not here for your second rate assistant. I'm here to teach you a lesson for messing with my beloved Harmonia." FreakShow said while pointing Dante with his wand.

"Oh that explains it; you are with that hag that keeps annoying me. Guess she went and tell you to get rid of me." Dante said as he crosses his arms. "You will pay for that insult boy. I'm FreakShow, the immortal of Illusion." He shouted.

The fight started with Dante releasing Nobunaga who was ready to fight in his fighting stance and FreakShow sending his Solrock forward. The solrock was clearly angry because of lunatone's death. Solrock went forward using rollout towards Nobunaga.

Dante instructed Nobunaga to jump then to use razor shell against Solrock. The otter jumped an instant before the impact and successfully evading the foe's attack. Then the otter grabbed both his scalchops and a light blue energy surrounded them, Nobunaga then went towards the still rolling Solrock and struck it. The solrock cried out when struck by the super effective move.

"You can't win boy, I'm one of the new immortals boy. I'M THE LORD OF ILUSIONS!" FreakShow shouted. "Don't you ever shut up? I don't care who you think you are, but nobody messes with me or my friends!" Dante shouted back and then ordered Nobunaga to use razor shell again. The otter went forward with blue energy covering his blades and struck the foe directly, an explosion rang from the hit and the Solrock fell to the ground defeated.

"Damn. Guess Gilliana was correct; you are an overpowered brat that needs to be taught a lesson." Freakshow as he took out a pokeball from his coat. Freakshow released the pokeball and an Exeggutor came out ready for battle and a mean look in his face.

Dante firs worried that the Exeggutor had a type advantage over his Nobunaga but he decided to trust on his pokemon's ability. "Use energy ball and you better not miss." Said Freakshow. "Do your best." Dante ordered. The Exeggutor created a ball of energy in front oh his central head and released it towards Nobunaga but the otter just placed himself in a fighting pose with his eyes closed. The energy ball neared its target and yet Nobunaga didn't move and right before the ball struck him the otter used his scalchops to cut through the sphere and so he avoided damage. Then the otter ran with his blades to his sides towards the Exeggutor and used X-scissor to instantly defeat his opponent. All without opening his eyes again.

"Hmmm… We could continue this battle but you might just defeat my pokemon and I don't want that." Freakshow said. "Then how about you give up and never bother me again?" Dante answered. "No child I can't do that…. hmm…. I KNOW!" The strange man said. The man clapped his hands together and started concentrating, a pink aura started to emanate from him and then he pooled that aura in his palms to form a sphere. Nobunaga felt the power and placed himself in his fighting stance. "Not aiming at you." Freak show said as he released the sphere in Nobunaga's direction. The otter prepared himself to cut the sphere in half like he did with the Exeggutor's attack but as the attack closed in on him it parted in two and formed again behind Nobunaga. Dante was struck by the attack and viciously sent flying into a tree. Dante laid there unconscious.

"HA, I should have done that to begin with. This powers the master gave me are just magnificent." Freakshow claimed. "DANTE!" Bonnie screamed as she went to his aid but was slowed down by the high heels she was wearing. Freakshow extended his arm and the same pink aura covered Bonnie. She was then suspended in midair and was unable to speak. "Hmmm…. I guess now that I defeated this boy here I could keep you as my new assistant darling, but not for long. My assistants don't tend to survive more than a couple shows you see." Freakshow said with a malevolent tone in his voice and laughter followed that statement.

Nobunaga tried to attack Freakshow but was rendered motionless by the Hypno who was ignored the whole match. "Now let's see, maybe I should give the boss all your pokemon as a gift with your head too." Freakshow said as he revealed a long snake like tongue with a piercing in the center. "I don't think so." Dante said. "Wait aren't you unc-" The magician tried to say but was too surprised as he looked towards Dante who was no longer there.


	10. The morning after

"DANTE!" Bonnie screamed over and over to try and get his attention, but it was useless. Dante no longer heard her, his anger had blinded him and FreakShow was in serious trouble. Dante stood there in front of FreakShow, his eyes glowing silver, his hair flowing and a silver aura emanating from Dante.

"What the hell is this? Nobody told me you had such power!" FreakShow claimed while slowly backing away from Dante. Dante took a step towards FreakShow and the ground shattered below his feet, the smell of sea water filled the stage, Dante's hair grew longer and his nails became claws. Finally he lifted his right arm and then he swung it down.

Dante slashed at the air that was propelled forward forming air blades and FreakShow was unable to dodge the attack but at the last second FreakShow created a barrier that saved his life but was shattered easily.

"Damn it! This boy will kill me; I have got to get away from here." FreakShow claimed to the communicator in his wrist. "We have a pick up order on you from five minutes ago; a Honchkrow will arrive within twenty seconds, you need to hold up for that long." The lady in the other side calmly answered to her boss. "Good, I think I can do that." He said shakily.

Dante kept silent and only attacking when FreakShow attempted to move but was always keeping an eye on him. Dante's features seemed to become more canine by the second; he started growling, his nostrils flared and his arms and legs seemed to become more muscular.

The Hypno in an attempt to help his master tried using psybeam, the attack went forward but Dante simply stopped it with his hand and was now very angry at the Hypno. The Hypno grew pale in fear now that Dante was looking at him and heading in his direction.

"That was mighty brave of you, but now it seems that he will try and kill you too." FreakShow said to his very scared partner. "I'm sorry I can't do anything for you but if it counts for something I will kinda miss having you around my boy." He then said with a tick accent showing.

Dante slowly walked up to the paralyzed Hypno, tears flowing down his cheeks and a low whimpering barely showing between Dante's growls. Dante lifted his claw once more and swung down with incredible strength, but at the last second FreakShow recalled the Hypno to his Pokeball.

"I might be a prime example in being a dick but hell will freeze over before I let you kill my partner here." FreakShow said with a sly smile but worried eyes.

Dante got angrier and angrier and so he ran towards his prey. FreakShow knew that if he tried to run Dante would just tear him apart before he got too far. Sweat flew down his brow and he was still smiling, every second felt like eons and every step Dante took was a step closer to death for FreakShow.

And then out of nowhere a giant Honchkrow took FreakShow and rapidly disappeared saving the trickster's life. FreakShow was safe but Dante kept his form, his hair, claws and eyes remain the same. His anger rose again and it showed; his faced was dark and ominous, blood dripped from his clenched fists and he bore his teeth ready to destroy all around him.

Dante looked towards the moon and released a howl so powerful it shook the whole city and surroundings to its foundations, every citizen was paralyzed by the fear and pain created by the howl. Bonnie tried to calm Dante down but her pleads where unheard by the trainer.

"Dante! You have to come back!" Bonnie screamed while covering hear ears with her hands. "This is not you! You have to fight it!" she added while trying to stand her ground. "I know how that feels! I know what you are going through!" She screamed that last line at the top of her lungs and Dante immediately stopped his painful howling.

Dante looked to Bonnie, no anger was shown, she looked towards him with no fear in her eyes and Dante recognized that. He walked towards her and extended his bloodied hands and she holds them with a sweet smile.

"You can control it, your power is incredible but you must learn to control it." She says in a sweet comforting tone.

"What is this? what… what am I?" Dante asks with a dark double voice. "This is called Bloodlust, you where born with great power and so it can mess with your head. You are still Dante, this just means that you are more than what you think you are but that doesn't mean you are not human." She answers while caressing his face to try and calm him.

"I… I need to sleep…I'm very… t… tired." Dante said shakily. "I know. You used too much energy far too fast. I will ask Lucroark to carry you to bed." She said while grabbing Lucroark's special pokeball. Dante's eyes returned to normal and his claws fell off and grew back as normal nails, he then falls to the ground unconscious a second time that night.

_The shadows danced and the sirens sang,_

_A blade was scraped against the floor forming sparks,_

_The wolf pack howled to the silver moon,_

_The seas froze and the heavens rang with thunder,_

_Finally the Dragon rose from the mountain and his roar destroyed it all._

"graaaahhhhh!" Dante screamed as he woke, he holded his teeth with one hand that pained him and trying to get a hold of something with his other hand.

"Dante calm down. You are okay now" Bonnie told him. "Where are we?" He asked. "We are at the pokemon center, you slept all night." She answered him. "What happened last night? All I remember is feeling… hungry." He explained.

"I figured as much, come on lets go get something to eat." Bonnie proposed. "Sure" Dante answered without a second to spare.

What Dante didn't knew was that in his sleep he tore the clothes he had on due to the nightmare he had, and so when Dante stood up the sheet covering his nakedness fell off and so he was naked in front of Bonnie.

"Whoah…" Bonnie exclaimed while covering her eyes. "What the hell happened to my clothes?" He said while trying to cover himself with the bed sheet that fell.

"Well… it is common for dreams to affect your actions… and… you seem to exercise pretty often." She said very uncomfortable and yet she smiled. Dante smirked and his face blushed. "Uhmmm… I'm gonna go get a table in the dinner." Bonnie said while she turns away. As Bonnie is out the door Dante dresses himself and notices a few changes in his body.

His hair was slightly longer, his canine teeth where longer than usual and his contacts where missing.

"Lucroark, have you seen my contacts?" He asked. Lucroark lifted his shoulders showing that he didn't know. "Oh well, I guess it's time to stop hiding my eye color." He said while putting his new pair of black jeans on.

Bonnie sat down in the dinner and was constantly trying not to think of what she had just seen; she knew that Dante would have plenty of questions regarding what happened and she didn't knew if Dante even looked at her like that.

Dante looked for his shoes and in that he found another problem. When rampaging last night the nails in his feet had grown large and strong enough to tear holes in the shoe making them useless.

"Great… I need a new pair of shoes now." Dante said in frustration. "Do you know what happened last night Axew?" Dante asked to his dragon that was comfortably lying on Dante's bed. Axew answered by moving his head side to side and then he went back down with a sad expression in his face.

"Hhmm… What's wrong buddy? You seem… sad…" Dante asked to his dragon and then he sat next to him and caressed him to try and calm his Axew.

Axew smiled and looked at Dante with his happy eyes, Dante smiled back and said: "There we go; you and I haven't fought side to side that much haven't we?" He said and Axew swung his head in confirmation. "Next match you are first up okay, I want you to get really strong and I know you can." He added.

After a while of looking for his clothes that where not either torn apart or dirty; Dante walked down to the dinner to meet Bonnie who had been waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Bonnie asked. "I was butt naked, most of my clothes where torn apart and I need new shoes." Dante answered while grabbing the menu. "So I guess you got questions." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, for starters; how come you know more about this… what is this?" Dante asks while wondering whether he should have the platter of pancakes, the omelet, or the French toast. Maybe all three with the hunger he possesses now.

"Well I better start with what this energy is." Bonnie said while a purple-pink flame formed in Bonnie's right hand. Dante's eyes widened and he wanted to ask what that was but Bonnie talked before he could. "This is known as aura, magic or chi. Depends where you are from but it's always the same. Some people learn to control it and use it." Bonnie explained as she formed a purple-pink flame in her hand.

"Okay… and what about you?" Dante asked as his eyes glimmered by the shine of the beautiful flame in Bonnie's hands. "Well… this might be a little harder to explain but I will try. Within this world there are many types of different beings that can use their energy in many different ways. I am a Naga, a chi witch, and so is my mother. We use our own power and the power of the element's around us to create our spells." She explains as she extinguishes the flame in her hand.

"Okay then this is my final question, what am I?" Dante asks in a very hushed tone as he was afraid of what the answer could be. "That… that I cannot answer. You are something altogether different. Your aura is a pure shimmering silver color that feels the room with the scent of the ocean; those factors are pretty unique within themselves, when I met your father his aura overwhelmed the whole arena but the area around you was still filled with your aura like if his aura was no match to yours. Your father never talked to you about any of this?" She said trying to choose her words carefully.

"He never said a word about it, but knowing my father he wanted me to find out about it on my own." Dante says as the waiter places a cup of coffee in front of him. "But you have to answer this and be very honest about it. Am I human, semi-human or something all-together different?" He asks very seriously as he pours crème and sugar on his coffee.

Bonnie looked at the floor with sorrowful eyes, she didn't knew how to answer that; she bit her lip and looked down. Dante looked at her and her silence was his answer.

"All right then, I guess we are gonna have to find that samurai and his ninja wife to get some answers." Dante says calmly as he sips his coffee. Bonnie looks at him with a surprised expression in her face. "How do you know about that?" She asks with fear in her voice. Dante looked at bonnie and smiled. "Within you lay a great power that can level mountains and drain seas. That much I have seen. You must search the elder samurai married to the powerful ninja. They shall teach you what you must know." He repeats in an old lady tone that made Bonnie crack a smile. "An old lady was waiting for me in route 3 and she told me that." He explains. Bonnie's eyes where widened in amazement and she tried to say something but the waitress appeared to get Dante's order.

"What can I get for you today?" asked the waitress with bright pink hair well tied behind her head. "Give me a stack of pancakes, two French toast and an omelet with everything." Dante says calmly oblivious that the waitress was amazed at the appetite of the trainer. "And… and you my lady, what will you have today?" the waitress asks shakily. "Uhmm… I will have a regular stack of pancakes. That will be all." Bonnie answers.

In the Suit's headquarters Pain laughed wildly as Freakshow was recanting his near death experience with Dante. "HAHAHA you got your ass handed to you by that stupid brat." Pain said very loudly. "OH shut up you steroid mountain, that bastard almost leveled the bloody town with that much aura. He killed my Lunatone by knee capping the fucker, and he would have killed my Hypno had I not recalled him." Freakshow said back to the large man standing in front of him.

"You stupid weaklings, its all just excuses with you people. You where given a simple mission, attack a twelve year old kid. And you two couldn't do that right." Pain said very mockingly. "Like if you could do better, I bet that kid can push your own pokemon up your ass with ease." Gilliana said while reading some magazines and laying down on a sofa.

"We will see darling, I'm gonna challenge the fucker to a match before he reaches the next town. And to prove I'm better than you two; I'm gonna bring the boss his head and his whole team wrapped like a present." Pain claims very proudly of himself as he walks out of the room.

"We might work for the same man but if Pain gets killed by that kid I'm sending him a gift basket for the troubles." Says Gilliana out loud. FreakShow laughs at the thought and then decides to go to sleep.

Meanwhile in Kanto strange happenings occur as Shenzi investigates a cave nearby Cerulean city.

**Sorry for the tardiness, just got graduated from high school this week and didn't had time to write much but promise to pick up on my writing.**

**On other news I started posting an original story in fictionpress, this was the beginning of my character Dante in another world with different creatures.**

** s/3135705/1/The-Lupian-Hunter**


	11. Enter at your own peril

Shenzi's journey had started at the same time than that of Dante's but she had already caught five pokemon with the addition of her main pokemon, an odd colored Shinx (that evolved onto a luxio), she had befriended a bulbasaur that evolved into an ivysaur, then she captured a nidorina and a vulpix on the same day and finally she had received a mysterious egg that hatched into a dratini.

"Are you sure about this gold?" Shenzi asks to her partner walking alongside her. "I too feel the presence of a powerful pokemon here but I think we are trying to bite far much than we can chew." She added.

Shenzi and Gold had arrived to a cave nearby cerulean city when Gold felt the presence of a powerful creature, and that made Gold decide that he must challenge the creature. Gold being the only creature able to convince Shenzi of doing something she doesn't want to do was able to convince her to enter the cave.

"Okay then, here's hoping he's friendly." She murmurs still not sure why in the hell she agreed to enter this accursed cave. The air felt heavy and stale, the pitch darkness made it impossible for Shenzi to see normally but she had learned to focus her aura in her eyes like a luxio or luxray to see well in the dark. But neither the darkness nor the heaviness of the air scared Shenzi, what terrified her was the monstrous aura flowing from the deepest end of the cave.

After a little walking Shenzi noticed that something was wrong, a second aura started to show itself, but this one was more docile yet she could feel the poison it carried. She noticed that the owner of the second aura was entering the cave and that he was clearly not an ally.

She grabbed Gold and hid in a crevice as the second individual approached, she was sure he couldn't feel her aura; her aura was much too insignificant when compared to the monster that lay beyond. "Shhh… someone is coming…" She whispered to Gold's ear who was wondering why he was violently dragged into a crevice.

One set of footsteps neared in a peaceful rhythm, the entity seemed harmless to those who didn't know how to feel aura. His monstrous aura started to push back the other aura, the stench of poison and acid saturated the cave and that told Shenzi that he was human, a very dangerous and powerful being but human none the less.

The slight clapping of his footsteps was echoed throughout the cave in a thundering that made Shenzi's heart beat to his rhythm. The man was getting closer and closer to Shenzi and gold but showed no evidence of noticing them.

Shenzi's eyes widened as he passed next to her, she didn't recognize him but his appearance was stunning.

He had a perfectly groomed curly beard and equally curly long hair well kept in a tight ponytail. His eyes where grey just like Dante's real eyes and Dante's father too, he wore a perfectly tailored black suit with golden lining decorations, over that a black coat lined with what looked like fur and also carried in his hand a matching top hat and a beautiful cane made out of ebony and decorated with ivory.

After the man passed and his footsteps where no longer heard Shenzi got out of her hiding place and finally released Gold from her grip.

"I know this is a bad idea but I must know who that was and what is he doing here, so it looks like you get what you wanted Gold." She says very tiredly. Gold's eyes widened in excitement and what looked like a smile hinted his face at the thought of going hand to hand against the owner of such monstrous auras.

Shenzi and Gold followed the man in the suit being very careful not to make any loud noises, fortunately now that they where close to the source of the aura; the energy from the aura vibrated the air in the cave making a melody that strongly resembled a piano.

"Whatever it is, it must be really powerful so that the aura he releases from just existing makes a bio-rhythm" She whispered very softly. "You are right and such a beautiful music too." Says a deep voice behind Shenzi.

Shenzi lost all color from her face, the hair behind her head stood up like a cat that had been startled and her body stiffened immediately.

"Hello? Did I scare you little lady?" The man in a suit asks worried. "Y… yeah…" She answers lamely. "My apologies, it wasn't my intention to scare you. My name is Robb Luccy, but you just call me Luccy." He says calmly. Shenzi had calmed down a little and then proceeds to take a step back. "How did you know I was here?" She asks sounding more determined but still scared. "Oh easy, you might have hidden you aura but your Luxio here is all pumped for battle and so I can feel his power." He answers with a slight smile. "Now my turn, what is a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this?" He asks mockingly fully aware of the cliché in the question.

"You know exactly what am I doing here." She answers now with vigor in her voice. Luccy lifts his eyebrows in amazement, "So you came to investigate the cause of such a monstrous aura?" He asks with a slight amazement in his eyes.

"Ye… yeah." Shenzi answers now a little scared because she noticed that the gentleman's aura had grown more feral. "Perfect, I always love an audience." He says while turning around towards the center of the cave and continued walking at his normal leisurely pace.

"He… he is weird, don't you think gold?" She says out loud but receives no answer. "Gold?" She asks again and turns around to see an empty space where gold was standing. "UGH! That little fucker!" She screams as she runs towards the center of the cave knowing perfectly that Gold went there to try and challenge the owner of the monster aura before Luccy beated him to it.

Back in Unova Dante was watching the stars out his window trying to absorb all that he had learned today. His pokemon where sleeping, Axew was in the end of Dante's bed sleeping, Nobunaga was sitting in a meditating position and seemed to actually be in a trance rather than asleep and Lucroark was curled up next to where Dante was supposed to sleep. There was a slight knocking in the door but Dante was able to hear it clearly due to his aura.

"Still thinking about what I told you?" Bonnie asks after Dante opens the door and allows her in. "Yeah, well my whole knowledge of the world and myself has been fucked up the ass so it's kind of hard to take it all in." Dante answers with a smile; Bonnie giggles and places her hand in his shoulder. "Don't worry; it's always hard when one finds out, especially in a case as unique as yours." She says while reaching upwards to play with the hair behind Dante's ear.

"I think my body changed a little when… whatever happened last night happened." Dante says out of the blue. Bonnie looked up to him, she had noticed the changes; his hair was longer and ticker, his skin was paler, he was taller but most impressive of all where his eyes, his eyes where a deep brown color but now they where a perfect grey that shone silver in the light of the moon.

"Your body is changing and becoming stronger with every passing second." Says a familiar voice behind them. Dante immediately turns around pushing Bonnie behind him and extending his claws at his sides, his actions where pure instinct and he didn't knew why or how had his nails extended slightly. "Whoa there pup, it's just me." Says the figure while stepping out of the shadows and revealing to be Julian, Drake's old partner.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" Bonnie asks while leaning down and placing her right hand behind her as if she was holding a ball. "Sir Julian? What the hell are you doing here?" Dante asks while placing a hand in Bonnie's shoulder to calm her down. "Well what happened yesterday was hard to ignore so I had to investigate…" Julian begins to explain. "Wait, how did you know what happened?" Dante interrupts.

Julian's eyes meet the floor he then turns around and points towards Dante's gauntlet. "I forged that gauntlet out of a special silver alloy that allows me to monitor aural fluxes around it. And last night it damn nearly blew apart, good thing that is self repaired." He explains with a tone of shame in his voice.

"You told me that my father sent it for me." Dante says gravely. "Yes he did, he ordered me forge it and give it to you as soon as possible." Julian answers. Bonnie crosses her arms and studies Julian's face. "He is telling the truth, his aura is that of hammer and anvil. Those with that type of specialized aura are horrible liars." She finally states.

Julian turns towards Bonnie, his eyes concentrated on the young witch. "How did you know that? Wait, is by any chance your mother named Reyna?" Julian asks with a smile as if he was about to start laughing. Bonnie looks away and answers meekly at the man's question. "Wow, by the looks of it you got yourself a very useful friend here. Naga witches can identify people's aura by looking at them for a second or so." He says.

"That's not the subject of this conversation." Dante says very seriously, his eyes where growing dark and the veins around his eyes where also turning black. Julian swallowed nervously at the sight and decided to talk about something else.

"Your father asked me to make sure you where okay, and by what I see you are better than ever. I will go now" He says while turning around and taking out a pokeball out of his belt. "Wait. I have to ask you something that you might know." Dante says but now with a less menacing voice. "Shoot." Julian answers now with a cooler tone in his voice. "Do you know about a special couple, one is a samurai and his wife is supposed to be a ninja." He asks.

Julian's eyebrows lift wondering where such knowledge came from, he smiles and says: "They should be in pinwheel forest very close to here. Take some sake or that old man won't even look at you twice." Julian then proceeds to toss his pokeball out the window and a giant purple headed Unfezant spread its wings as Julian jumped out the window to be caught by the huge bird pokemon.

"He could have just walked out the building you know." Bonnie says while looking out the window. "Seems like my father's style has really rubbed up on him…" Dante answers while lying down in his bed. Bonnie looks back at him and is surprised by how fast was he able to go to sleep. "Oh well." She says while throwing her hands in the air and laying down next to him because during the whole commotion Dante's pokemon had moved to Bonnie's bed.

Somewhere in the distance.

"We got a problem." Julian says to his communicator as he flies around in his Unfezant. "What is it?" Says Professor Diana at the other end of the call. Tiredness and grogginess was obvious in her voice and appearance since she was in her pajamas and her hair was a mess. "Both Dante and Lucroark are growing exponentially; I think we will need Nathaniel's help on this one." He answers. "That's going to be hard, Sir Drake send him to Kanto to investigate why the most powerful lieutenant of The Suit is going there." She explains.

"Things are getting very interesting here my dear, first Dante is growing at a dangerous rate, then she meets Reyna's daughter and then my old friend Luccy is poking around Kanto…" He begins to say while trailing off a little at the end. "Things will get dangerous from now on." Drake claims as he butts in the conversation without anyone noticing.

**Okay, I actually wrote this chapter last week but then my family and I went to Disney land and well I might have left my laptop behind…**


	12. Trials and revelations

**A/N: Okay this chapter will constantly go back and forth between Dante in Unova and Shenzi in Kanto. I apologize if you have trouble following what's going on but I will try and make the setting obvious.**

"Abandon all hope those who enter this cave" That message was carved alongside the walls of the cave, written in various languages and sizes.

"That's rather grim don't you think?" Shenzi asks Luccy who she had caught up to. "Good way to keep undesirables out." He answers smoothly. "And we are undesirables right?" She asks again. The man in the suit grins and answers with a simple "Yup" that made Shenzi very mad at gold for running off like that.

"What do you think is at the end of this cave?" Shenzi asks rather worried. "Legend says there's a very powerful pokemon here, but not just any pokemon. Some say he was made not born." Luccy answers with a rather calm tone.

A slight growl began to be heard from the darkness; Shenzi began to loose the ability to see beyond a certain point and was unable to identify what was making that noise. Claw marks started to appear alongside the cave and the growling began to grow with intensity.

"What do you mean he was not born? Even some of the legendary pokémons where born out of eggs" Shenzi asked with an incredulous look in her face. "No idea, he could be a genetically engineered pokemon, a very old legendary or even one of the originals. With this much power I'm somewhat inclined to the last two choices." Luccy answered without even looking away from the depths of the cave.

"Oh great, and with Gold as pumped as he is I wont be able to back away from this one." Shenzi says out loud clearly showing stress in her voice. A sly smile and soft snickering was released by Gold who was walking next to Shenzi.

Back in Unova Dante had decided that it was time to continue his journey but this time with a slight deviation, He and Bonnie must find the couple who will teach Dante all he needs to know.

"So any idea as to where we can begin looking when we reach pinwheel forest?" Dante asks out loud. "Well… we can look for them around the forest or hmmm… I might have an idea but it might be dangerous." Bonnie answers worried that Dante will take that option. Dante smiles, looks towards Bonnie and says: "Great, let's do it then."

"So why do you think the couple will be in this forest?" Dante asks trying to break the silence which he dreaded. Bonnie looked at him while walking, his silver hair flowed freely with the wind and his now exposed silver eyes seemed to have a design etched on them. She noticed she hadn't answered him when Dante burrowed his brow in confusion. Bonnie then blushes, looks away and answers.

"Uhm… Nacrene city is right after this so maybe they are just passing through." Bonnie answers after getting her bearings. She didn't know why but after Dante's aura was slightly released she has not been able to get her eyes away from him.

His perfect silver eyes shone against the light and resembled two full moons, his hair was brushed back, seemed unruly yet looked perfectly okay. His teeth where amazingly white with his canines elongated and resembled fangs. All about Dante seemed fear-inducing and yet she just couldn't resist him. Even his scent was magnificent, he smelled like the sea; perfectly crisp and alluring… Wait a second!

"DANTE!" Bonnie screamed. Dante nearly had a heart attack as Bonnie had switched from quiet and meek back to her loud and imposing attitude. "What!? What's wrong!? Do you sense something?" Dante blurted out; His nails grew into claws out of pure instinct and before he knew it he was ready for battle.

"Your scent, why is it so powerful? You are not fighting or even exerting yourself." Bonnie explained. Dante seemed confused, his brow was once again burrowed and he proceeded to lift his arm and smell his armpit. "What are you talking about? I took a shower before we set off and I don't smell bad." Dante says still confused.

"Not like that you fool, when someone exerts aura through the pores in his body the energy reacts with your sweat glands and gives off a unique scent. I can smell your aura and yet I can't feel it like if you where exerting it." Bonnie explained.

"I… I don't know… I feel fine and normal… I'm pretty new to this, remember." Dante says feeling defensive. Bonnie focused her eyes and concentrates while staring at his traveling companion. She then proceeds to focusing her aura in the back of her head and eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear at what she sees.

"You are pretty good at focusing your aura my dear." Luccy comments while trying to calm Shenzi who was being affected by the magnitude of the aura in the cave. "uhh Thanks… I learned when I was little." She says while blushing a little. "You must have a pretty good teacher, most people take decades to be able to muster enough aura to do that for half the time." He comments with a soothing tone.

"Yeah, my best friend's dad taught me… the man used his own aura to release my own and then he taught me how to use it." She explained. Luccy seemed intrigued and continued making remarks and asking question while they slowly approached the end of the cave. After Shenzi elaborated about her daily life, her tastes and her training in aura Luccy decided to change the subject to one that had bothered him.

"So tell me about this best friend of yours." He says. "Oh well Dante is great, little too romantic and yet fearsome but he is a very loyal friend. We have played together ever since we are three. For his age he is very smart and strong. He is a lot like his father just that for some reason his skin won't get any darker no matter how much sun he tries to soak up." She answers now very calm in contrast to her previous answers

"Hmmm… This Dante must be very powerful with a father that could release somebody else." Remarked Luccy. "Well you see… Sir Drake asked me not to breathe a word about my training to his son. As far as I know Dante doesn't know how to use aura… yet." She answers.

Luccy's eyes widened when he heard the names "Dante" and "Drake". Dante was the target of the organization he was part of and said target's friend just happened to pop up while he was in the middle of a mission. And he also knew now that Dante was truly a feared being, not knowing a thing about auras or his own powers yet he was able to defeat two of his comrades using just that.

"Is everything okay?" Shenzi asks worried about the gentleman's expression. Luccy comes back to his senses, places his hat on his head and answers her. "Yeah I'm okay, just that I wasn't expecting you to say "Sir Drake"." He began saying. "He is a very famous character; yet I didn't even know he had a son." He lied. Behind his smooth and calm face hid a dark grin and a new plan.

"Will you please stop being so cryptic and tell me what's going on?" Dante sighed in exasperation as Bonnie paced back and forth before him. "Well… uhm… I don't know how to say this…" Bonnie mouthed off as she kept pacing. "Stop, you are getting me dizzy and please just say what's happening." Dante says while placing both his hands on Bonnie's shoulders trying to stop the Naga from digging a hole with her heels.

"Okay… I'm going to say a lot now; so just stand back, don't interrupt and don't ask questions until I'm done." She starts. Dante looks at her with an interested expression; he then nods signaling that he accepted her terms. Bonnie sighs and begins to explain.

"As you know all living beings give off this energy we call aura, some call it magic or chi and other stuff. That energy is our life force, when we eat our bodies break down the food and store what we don't use as fat. Well, when you are "released" your body takes that fat and breaks it down to beyond a molecular level into energy, this energy is unique to all living things and carries traits like color, scent, magnitude, sound and even kinetic traits. Your aura is silver in color, smells like seawater, is naturally colossal and it appears to have an interesting music but I wasn't really able to hear it well since you where growling and howling. Okay now to the subject at hand, when a person is calm their aura is barely noticeable like a film a few millimeters tick above your skin, but you… you are downright expelling a huge amount of aura but since its not hostile I can't feel or see it unless I try hard… and this huge amount of aura is forming an image above you, This image tells me a lot about you… and it also tells me that you might be… that you might be not human after all…" She explains putting a pained tone on her last words. She knew that the one thing that bothered Dante was that he probably wasn't human and now he had confirmation.

Something bothered Shenzi very much, not the fact that she was walking towards a being with an aura the size of a behemoth or that her companion was a lying criminal that probably was also a murdering sociopath since she didn't knew either of those facts. What was bothering her was that she had been walking for over an hour and yet she hadn't felt a change in the beast's aura for a good while. The beast was tuning his powers down the closer they got. But, why would he do that? Why would a beast of incredible power tune down his powers as two intruders where walking towards his lair. In the cave there where no geodudes or zubats which meant the beast kept them at bay, probably by showing off his colossal aura and yet here he was weakening. Then it hit her.

"Wait, I think this is a trap." She claimed. "What do you mean a trap?" He asked. Shenzi tried to answer him but a wave of aura exploded from within the cave knocking her and Gold unconscious. Luccy was pushed back a little but still conscious, he mustered his aura into his fist forming a thin white sword. "Well looks like we got a fight in our hands." He exclaims. He then tried to move forward but noticed something was wrong, the source of the aura had moved. Not away from them but actually right behind him.

He turned around just to receive a direct hit from the beast's aura directly to the face rendering him unconscious.

A hooded creature stood before their unconscious bodies, it returned its three fingered hand back in his cloak and stared at the two humans and a pokemon that where unconscious before him. "The male is strong but the female was able to see through my diversion…" His voice resonated from with the darkness of his hood. "I guess I won't kill them until they can defend themselves." He said as he reached out to Shenzi and Luccy and dragged them deeper into the cave.

"Show me." Dante had ordered with a straight look in his face, His normal kind face had turned cold and hard. "Don't move." Bonnie looked down and placed her hand on his chest right above an old scar. A purple bubble of aura had appeared on his chest it then turned bright silver and expanded to surround both Dante and Bonnie.

An image started to appear around Dante, to his right a silver wolf had appeared with blue light shining through his eyes. To his left appeared a Shark that seemed to be made out of ice with silver light shining out of his eyes. Dante looked at them, then noticed his right arm seemed to have a gauntlet that covered to his shoulders with lunar designs and his claws where shining silver, He then turned to his left to notice a similar gauntlet made out of ice with a shark fin on the side. Dante was stupefied but that was not all; a shadow formed above him. Dante looked above and saw a creature he never expected to see in his life. A Dragon, a dragon that seemed to have been made out of ebony with crimson eyes towered above Dante, its wings extended to reveal an intricate design that resembled a dark fire and the scales on his chest seemed to be adorned with a beautiful crimson gem in the very center of his chest. That's when Dante noticed that his forehead had been adorned with a circlet; the circled was made out of ebony with the borders adorned with crimson gems and at the very centre a dragon head sat between his eyebrows.

**A/N: Okay so I feel like my writing is deteriorating the more I go into this story. For some reason I find it harder and harder to come up with good things to write and so I feel this is mediocre at best. I would really apreciate it if you guys gave me tips or could point out the main problems with the plot so I can fix them**


	13. Through the Naga's eyes

**A/N: This chapter will be written within Bonnie's POV. For those who don't know what that is it means that Bonnie will be the narrator. Why? Because I always wanted to make one of the characters a narrator but don't think Dante will be right for it now. Enjoy.**

After I had shown Dante the image his aura created I had expected plenty of reactions; fear, sorrow, sadness or just shock. But absolutely not the reaction I received.

"HA HA this is awesome!" Where the first words that came out his mouth. After that it all went downright weird. He started talking about what he was wearing like he had worn it before.

"Hey this is armor you know, Half wolf tribe and half Atlantean… I think." He said almost not sure when he examined the frozen gauntlet to his left. "How do you know about it? And how come you are not freaking out about the Dragon over your head?" I asked somewhat mad that his reaction was far distant from mines when I saw my own aura. "Oh this?" He asked while pointing upwards. I nodded with a confused look in my face. "Oh well it is an image, right? Its part of me so I doubt it will try and bite my head off." He said very cheerfully and that made me steam even more.

When my mother had shown me my image I screamed my lungs out. A giant serpent had appeared around me signifying that my aura type was poison but there was something odd about that serpent and I didn't notice until I was done freaking out and my mother was done laughing her ass off. This serpent was adorned with pink gems and its eyes shone a pink light; this meant that I had a sub-type which was psychic.

"OI, Why are you so angry my dear?" He asked sweetly and like that my anger was gone. UGhh this bastard is far too sweet and alluring for me to be mad at him for more than five seconds. How the fuck am I supposed to answer him when his eyes melt my words away!?

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little jealous." I said without thinking my last words of that sentence. That was a boost to his ego; his sweet yet carnivorous smile flashed pearly white as he heard those words. "Why would you be jealous of me? I still barely got a grasp of all of this. And by the way, what does all of this mean?" He says still with his broad smile. "Well that image represents what type of powers you have." I explained.

His eyebrows where raised and I swear there was a light shining out of his eyes the second I said the word "Power". He looked around studying the armor he was wearing and the images that stood emotionlessly staring forwards. "Powers? What type of powers are you talking about?" He asked with the same enthusiasm a child would ask what was inside a gift box.

I thought really hard about my next words. Knowing Dante he would try and breathe fire if I told him it depended on the image. "Okay it is different on all persons, but there are main forms of the way your power shows." I began to explain. "The first type is Makers; they solidify their aura to create objects like swords or maces, then there is Destroyers; who manifest their auras to create fire, lightning or ice to damage their enemies, alchemists; that use their aura to alter the world around him, and finally amplifiers; who use their aura to increase their natural abilities." I finished explaining. Dante was the same as when I explained the basis of aura to him; he just looked straight and never interrupted. His eyes where cold yet alluring as he intakes the information I had just given to him.

He willfully made the sphere around him smaller until it was no more and the images where gone. "How can I know what form do I have?" He asked still looking at me. "Well… this is why I am not sure whether you are human…" I answered very meekly trying not to anger or surprise him too much. His expression grew sad; the light in his eyes had turned dull as he looked down. My attempt at being tactful with my tone had failed; this had become more obvious as he gave me a cold command once more.

"Explain" Was all he said, well ordered actually. "If you where a maker your beast would be formed out of a precious metal like your dragon of ebony, if you where a destroyer your beast would be made out of flesh like your wolf, if you where an alchemist your beast would be adorned with gems… again like your dragon… and finally if you where an amplifier your beast would be made an element like your shark." I explained while he remained with the same expression of cold sadness.

"Okay so I have all the forms then what's the… ohh…" He said that as he looked down and realized what was wrong. "Ther… There's no such thing as being all forms… right?" His throat inflated as he tried to swallow his worries, this was too much; Dante liked the power and the chance for adventure but the chance he was not human was destroying him.

Dante's eyes where dull, the muscle in his jaw was tightened as he was biting down; his voice sounded pained as he asked started to talk. "Can you… can you teach me how to use my aura?" He asked. I knew he was holding back his dark emotions; I could see it as his aura fluctuated in a vicious manner.

"I'm sorry… … I don't know the first thing about being a maker or an amplifier…but I'm a destroyer and an alchemist and I can show you the basics of controlling your aura." I explained. Dante showed a slight smile when I said that I could help him even though it was a little.

"But… we are about to meet the couple and ask them to teach so you really don't need me, if the legends are true I'm inconsequential when compa-." I began speaking. "Don't think little of yourself my dear Bonnie. You are a very special person and I can see there's greatness in you." He interrupted.

My mouth hanged open at those words, he had complimented me… I think. And his voice was beautiful when he spoke those words and- MOTHERFUCKER! I need to get a hold of my damn self. I'm not the type to salivate over a boy no matter how nice his silver hair is or how deep and alluring his silver eyes or how muscular his arms are with that fitted shirt he is wearing which show just how nice his abs are which you just want to grab and- FUCK NOT THIS AGAIN!

"Are you… alright Bonnie? Your cheeks are as red as a tomato and you are breathing really hard…" Dante spoke those words and I realized I had been staring at him and almost lost control of my voice. My voice chirped up as I tried to say I was okay and that we better get going before the couple vanishes.

We walked silently as Dante kept staring at his right hand and I wondered what that was about. "Is there something wrong with your hand?" I asked as I lean towards him and scan his hand anything out of place. His hand seemed a cross between a human and a beast but more of a human; his fingers seemed somewhat long and bony yet it was obvious his knuckles where calloused to land a stronger punch and his nails where long, thick and clearly sharp enough to land a mean injury on an enemy.

"Oh nothing really, just that it feels… different." He started saying while trailing off at the last word. "Almost like my hand became different overnight, actually my teeth too grew out and now I have fangs. My whole body changed and is now… lethal." He finished smiling grimly at the end.

"You need to calm down that animal side of yours that much power is making you feral and it will be a problem if you go berserk." I explain. Dante looked up at me while his eyes squinted in confusion. "Feral? You mean that I can loose control over myself?" Dante asked worriedly. My eyes turned to the sky; this was clearly taking its toll on Dante, I can't imagine what would happen if a being as strong as he is just goes berserk… The damage would be catastrophic and the death toll can easily reach the thousands…

"Kind of… more like your anger or lust would manifest in a very dangerous form… like when FreakShow attacked…" I explained.

"Yeah we really need to find those two before that happens… I don't… I don't want innocent blood in my hands…" His voice clearly meant that he was thinking out loud and that he didn't mean to make me hear it as his eyes widened when he realized what he had said. Dante sounded so… mature, I wondered what had happened before in his life… with no mother and a father likes his… I wonder if he is no stranger to blood… He does have that scar…

My mind drifted off into the moment when he had just awoken from and he was naked without knowing, the first thing I noticed before my eyes trailed off was a scar; this scar traveled from his clavicle down to the bottom of his ribs. It was right above his hearth and it seems like the injury was huge when he got it. And that was not it… his whole body was plagued with small cuts and scratches. "Oh my dear Dante… what type of life have you been living before I met you?" I said out loud without thinking either.

"What?" Dante asked and I realized what I had said and color flooded my face as he looked at me. "I… I have been meaning to ask you about that scar… the big one on your chest…" I said as I tried to compose myself back and dig myself out of this one. He looked down and ran his fingers over his shirt above where his scar was. A slight smile shows in his face and his eyes seemed to gleam once more. "Oh this, well when I was small I had decided to try and kick out some bandits from the town where I lived from." He began explaining. "Why would you do that? They could have killed you." I asked in surprise. "I knew that… but they had broken my best friend's favorite amulet and well she might not cry a lot but she did cry that time. So instead of telling my father or the police I grabbed a small sword from my father's weapon rack in his office and well… let just say that I was no match for six guys with big weapons… In the bright side I cut the ear off from the ass that broke Shenzi's amulet." He said with a prideful look in his face. Now I knew what he is… Dante is a hero, kind of a foolish one but a great hero nonetheless.

"Oh look we have arrived to the center of the forest." He began saying. "Let's put that plan of yours in motion my dear." He finished with his normal scary but alluring smile.

We had arrived onto a clearing with a stump of an old tree standing on the center. I scanned the area for any threats using my aura as radar but found nothing worthy of notice. Dante stood there wondering what my plan and he showed excitement since there was the chance for action looming around.

"Okay then, I need you to stand on top of the stump and force as much aura as you can." I said to him as I pointed to the old tree stump and then I noticed that the old tree was an oak… a very ancient oak…

"Force my aura?... uhm… how do I do that…" He said and I immediately noticed the crucial fault in my plan. Dante might have the aura of a behemoth but he has as much knowledge about it as a toddler.

**A/N: Kind off a short chapter right, well I feel like the story is getting nowhere really fast so I'm gonna try and push the plot a little next chapter with a new friend joining the fray.**

**Hope you enjoyed my writing.**


	14. Sweet and Sour meetings

The darkness of the cave was slowly being lifted as Shenzi awakened not able to remember why she was there. Unlike the entrance way of the cave the end of the cave seemed civilized; the stone walls seemed to have been carved to the point where it was smooth cube with what looked like tables and chairs carved right out of the ground, the air was fresh and that was odd since they where inside the deepest part of the cave, and lastly the place was well light by orbs randomly floating in the roof of the cave and sometimes they collided with one another making a small spark and heading the opposite direction.

"What… What happened to me?" Shenzi asked trying to speak clearly above her headache which was a common side-effect of being knocked down by an overwhelming aura. She tried to stand but noticed she had been chained to the wall by her right ankle; her pokeballs where missing and so was her communicator. She looked around trying to figure out what the hell had happened. She searched her memory but the last thing she was able to remember was talking to Luccy…

"Luccy! Where are you? What the hell happened here?" She screamed and felt a turn in her stomach that nearly made her puke, Nausea being another common symptom of being exposed to an overwhelming aura.

"Calm down sweetie, you where knocked down by an overwhelming force and so you shouldn't move too much or you will end up chuffing up your insides all over the place." Luccy said calmly right next to her. He too was chained to the wall but by the hands instead of the ankle but unlike her he seemed cool and collected.

"What happened? why -." She started talking but was interrupted by the feelings of nausea and then preceded to sickeningly puking out all the contents of her stomach on the ground next to her. Luccy sighed and tried to comfort the girl by saying some words of encouragement.

"It seems you two are awake." A deep and absolute voice came out of a tall hooded jailor. What was inside the cloak was hidden by shadows but the cloak was made out of a midnight black cloth.

"So the jailor finally shows itself." Luccy said with a small chuckle at the end of his sentence. "I will ask you not to speak since I don't trust anyone older than eighteen winters." The hooded figure said. Luccy tried to reply but as soon as he opened his mouth two pink lights emerged from the cloak and Luccy's spine twisted in pain.

"You are still young and so I can trust you, I will let you speak on behalf of both of you but you better choose your words wisely since I have no problem killing the both of you." That voice rang in Shenzi's head, the creature before her was clearly neither human nor friendly. Yet it was extremely intelligent and reasonable so Shenzi might just have a chance of talking a way out that predicament.

"O-okay… WAIT! Where's Gold?" Those where the first words that came out of her mouth since the worry over her pokemon had temporarily overpowered her fear. "Who's Gold?" the creature asked. "He's my partner, he is a luxio with golden fur instead blue and he has trouble keeping himself out of trouble." Shenzi explained with a shaky voice, she was not afraid that the creature might hurt her but actually that the creature might have hurt gold when kidnapping them. The creature let out slight humming; he was surprised that this human was more worried for the fate of her pokemon partner rather than her own.

The creature leaned towards Shenzi; a pink three fingered hand came out of the cloak and went towards the creature's face. This time Shenzi was able to get a look at their captor's face. The creature was clearly not human; it had feline characteristics but no hair, its skin was a combination of pink and grey and its eyes where a soft purple.

"Why do you worry about that Gold? Do you worry for its safety?" Asked the creature and Shenzi noticed its small mouth didn't move but instead the sound seemed to emanate from witting her head. Shenzi closed her eyes for she could not stand the creature's piercing eyes and then she started talking very loudly.

"I… Gold is my friend and partner and I never want to be apart from him! We have spent a good time together and have become great allies! I worry about him like if he was family because he is so!" Shenzi screamed not knowing that she had released a lot of aura creating a force outwards from her as she screamed.

The force had destroyed all loose items near her and some of the stone around her had been scorched. The creature's hood had been blown back revealing its face and the cloak was scorched somewhat. Her aura still emanated from her body but the creature didn't even moved a bit, He just looked at her studying for what seemed like five minutes then lifted his right arm. An orb of pink energy formed above the creature's arm and then it transformed into a small curved sword pointing Shenzi. Her eyes widened as she thought she was about to be killed but the sword swung before she could scream and it cut the chain holding Shenzi to the wall.

Now back at Unova Dante and Bonnie seemed to be in a slight argument.

"How the hell am I supposed to release aura when I barely know what it is!?" Dante asked very loudly. "Well even Pokemon know how to use aura when they are born and its not that hard you just have to force it out!" Bonnie replied even louder than he did. "Well I didn't come out of an egg and until this morning I didn't knew shit about aura!" Dante screamed once more. "That's no excuse! Last night you released enough aura to blow away a wailord on force alone!" Bonnie was screaming too.

Dante fell quiet, he was not angry instead he was thinking and after nearly ten seconds he looked up and calmly said: "Anger me."

Bonnie burrowed her brow; Dante was talking non-sense again. "What do you want to accomplish by that?" She asked. "When baldy targeted you I got really angry and then that happened…" Dante started trailing off at the end. "That's too dangerous, it's well known that emotions can draw out your aura but it can make you loose control." Bonnie explained.

"Well then I'm out of ideas, and I really need to meet them." Dante said very firmly, his dark tone combined with the absolution in his voice made the air around him grow cold and the same light in his eyes was now flaring and his nails where becoming claws once more.

Bonnie knew what was happening to him; she knew that Dante's emotions worked as a very powerful catalyst and his desperation was getting the best of him yet he was not releasing the aura, instead his body was using the excess aura to morph his body into that of a creature.

"What do I do?" She wondered, Dante could end up going berserk once more and this time she might not be able persuade him to turn back before the whole forest is leveled. "I need to calm him down or at least make him feel different… What to do?" She murmured and then an idea surfaced on her head… She didn't like the idea of being so abrupt. And also she wasn't sure if the idea would work in the first place.

"Oh FUCK IT!" She screamed, "If it doesn't work I might just die happy." She was thinking. Bonnie ran towards Dante and she tackled him down on top of the stump, his eyes widened in surprise as he lands on the stump.

Bonnie lays a top of him and holds his hands down to avoid Dante just sweeping her off from on top of him, she leans forwards with her mouth slightly opened and she then proceeds to kiss him.

Back in Kanto Shenzi was released from her restraints and Gold was in her arms unconscious. "I apologize for not explaining my decision oh and I had to place your Luxio under a sleep since he was there protecting you when I was dragging you two back. He should awaken in less than half an hour." The creature explained. "It's okay but… can you… can you please release Sir Luccy over there too please." Shenzi asks with a somewhat lame voice.

The creature gave a slight "hum" as he considered releasing the grownup. "I can't" The creature answered after a second or so of thinking. "Why not!?" Shenzi asked this time her tone was way louder than before. "Because his mission is to capture me, I do this to keep myself safe…" The creature answers letting the disrespect in Shenzi's tone slide by. "Bu-." Shenzi wanted to start arguing but Luccy interrupted from across the room: "its okay my dear, no need to fight for me." He claimed.

The creature turned his head and his eyes shone pink once more; a similar light enveloped Luccy and once more an immense pain surged throughout his body but this time he showed no reaction. "I said silence from your part; I don't trust you enough to allow you to speak." The creature said with an underlying tone of rage this time.

"Like hell I will remain silent." Luccy spoke, this time a similar rage was in his voice. "I SAID SILENCE!" The beast's telepathic voice now shook the whole cave. The pink light surrounding Luccy had grown in potency and it was obvious the force around him had escalated too. Yet through all the force Luccy was able to stand since the creature's power had destroyed his bindings.

"You are powerful, more powerful that I am, I will give you that. But the problem is that doesn't matter against me." Luccy claimed as he reaches into his shirt and pulls out a necklace. The necklace shone a purple light and out came a Drapion.

"So that necklace was also a pokeball." The creature said. "I guess violence is unavoidable when such powerful auras collide." It added. The creature then turned towards Shenzi and says: "This will be violent and dangerous, you better don't get in the way… our aura shouldn't affect you over there." The creature then points towards the other end of the room.

"Yes my lady, you should be somewhere you can't get hurt… I would hate it if you got caught in the crossfire." Luccy then adds before readying himself for battle.

Shenzi rapidly moved towards the safe area of the cave and placed herself behind a pillar, she was peaking over the side so she could see what was happening. The battle that ensued was clearly worlds apart from what Shenzi had seen before.

Luccy commanded his Drapion to use dark pulse and the creature had created three orbs that flew behind him, this orbs where a form of defense. The dark spirals collided with one of the orbs and said orb had changed color from pink to black when the attack landed on it, then the creature formed a sphere of energy and he then launched it to the ground below the Drapion.

After a second of confusion from the Drapion the ground below him started to glow and it parted itself in half then tried to crush the Drapion between the two halves but this Drapion was fast and so it jumped before it was crushed. "Use toxic spikes." Luccy ordered and its Drapion complied. The poisonous spikes filled the ground under the creature but it started to levitate making them useless. "That was a pointless move." The creature remarked, but Luccy didn't seem bothered by that.

"What are you scheming you human?" Wondered the creature but then noticed that Luccy's Drapion had disappeared leaving only a tunnel below him. "What th-!" The creature was about to say but was interrupted when Luccy's Drapion emerged from the ground and then choke slammed it against the ground.

The poison spikes took effect damaging the creature and then Drapion was about to use its other arm to poison jab the creature. That was until the creature's eyes shone brightly and the ground below them started to shine too, The Drapion covered its eyes from the light releasing the beast. "Drapion GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Luccy shouted but it was too late. The ground broke apart shooting rocks upwards and striking Drapion causing a great deal damage.

"Drapion, can you still stand my friend?" Luccy said very worried for his partner. The dust was settling and after a couple of seconds Luccy was able to see his Drapion. The poor creature was covered in scratches and scuffs in his armor like shell, its gooey blood was pouring down from its maw yet it still stood upright showing its pride and flexing its arms.

The creature stood there between Luccy and his heavily injured Drapion, He was observing how even though he was in such pain the Drapion still stood upright for his master's sake. "What a beautiful bond between you and your pokemon, he seems to have a lot of pride in you." The creature remarked with a painful tone in his voice as he remembered his origins.

The creature pointed one of his fingers towards Luccy and asked: "Why do you desire to capture me?" Luccy was surprised by the question, this was the first time his motives where questioned by a target. "Well I got a mission, part of that mission is to work for a certain organization and the leader of said organization ordered me to capture an immensely powerful pokemon for him to use. Not much of a poetic mission, I know, but that's enough to put my life in the line." Luccy answered.

"Hmm… well I must ask you something else, how did you know an immensely powerful pokemon was in this cave?" The creature asks again. "I didn't know you specifically where here, I knew something powerful was here but I know about you, I got the information an old enemy, he might have not given me all the info about you but I know that you are artificial and he also told me your name." Luccy answers. "Oh you know the name given to me from that old man." The creature remarked. "The modified clone of the Legendary Mew: Mewtwo also known as the destroyer." Luccy stated and the creature nodded in approval.

"Let's finish this." Mewtwo shouted as two orbs of pink energy formed on his arms. "With pleasure you versus me!" Answered Luccy as two swords where formed on his hands. They both ran towards each other weapons ready and collided; an explosion rang the second they came into contact.

Back in Unova a very different scene played out.

Bonnie laid a top of Dante with her lips against his, Dante's eyes where wide with surprise but after a second he understood the situation and so he closed his eyes and grabbed Bonnie by the back of her head softly. The energy accumulated in Dante's body started surging throughout his body and around him it started to shine. Warm silver light emanated from his body as they kissed, Bonnie was scared for a second when the light appeared but then she realized this light was not dangerous. Instead it was affectionate and protective, she could feel Dante's feelings towards her and she knew she felt the same way.

After a minute or so the light disappeared and they stopped kissing, but they didn't go far. They where breathing hard and where laying very close to each other. "I… I have… I have absolutely no idea what to say besides "wow"." Dante talked very shakily, the surge of power alongside the kiss created a feeling of orgasmic proportions. Their heart raced at great speed, their breathing was shallow and Bonnie's skin shook wherever he touched her.

"OI! This is a public space you know." A deep voice shouted from when Dante and Shenzi had come from. "Come on dear, this is young love. Don't you remember when we where the same?" A softer voice rang besides the deeper voice. "That was over three hundred years ago my love, and we where careful not to get caught." The deeper voice answered.

Dante was paralyzed, He knew that they where who he was looking for, he didn't know why but he just knew that they the couple the old woman was talking about. He could just feel it. And Bonnie's eyes proved it, their aura was colossal and it was obvious even for Dante. Now the question was whether they could be trusted; Dante felt that he could only trust Bonnie since both his father and Julian had never told him about aura, but he needed their help. This power of his could be his own demise and he knew it.

And without a word Dante stood up gently placing Bonnie to the side and walked towards the couple, when he was a mere five feet away from them he could feel it; Their monstrous aura was being launched at him like an blizzard making his movements jerky and forced. The couple admired his determination to move towards them even though he was being bombarded with raw aura, the young man before them was clearly there to meet them.

Bonnie could feel Dante's pain in his joints as he fought the aura, yet she knew that if Dante gave up they would just keep on walking and not even try to listen to her, maybe even kill her. When Dante reached a mere feet before them he sank into his knees and lead out pleaded what sounded half human and half roar.

"PLEASE ALLOW ME TO BECOME YOUR STUDENT!" Dante roared out making the very ground beneath them shake. "Why should we?" The Samurai asked very calmly. "If… If I don't learn to control this power innocent souls can get hurt…" Dante explained. "If that's the case then we can just kill you and make things easier for everyone." The ninja proposed, clearly taking someone's life was as common for her as brushing her teeth. "Yeah…" Dante thought. "If I die then I can't hurt anybody…" His mind was trailing off as he sunk his head. The ninja took this as affirmation to her proposal and so she lifted a short sword that materialized out of dark amber light. "What's your name child?" The samurai asked. "I need to know what name to put on your grave." He then explained. "My name… My name is Dante Silverfang." Dante said with clear pride in his last name but not so much in his first name. The blade swung down and the second it came in contact with Dante's sunken neck an explosion rang out.

Bonnie and the couple where thrown back, his aura had created an explosion. But the explosion was not all that happened. Dante's body had changed; in the center of the explosion he stood. Three meters tall, dark crimson eyes, dragon wings made out of obsidian, his body's skin was covered in black scales and finally a crown decorated with a black dragon head sat a top his brow.

**A/N : Due to a influx of free time I will take advantage and write as much as I can so if I'm lucky I might be able to put two more chapter's before next month starts. Hope you enjoy it and please remember to leave a review since they help me out a lot.**


End file.
